The Charmed Witches and The Marauders
by TickleBug
Summary: Lily, Maddie, and Christal are students at Hogwarts. They must deal with the Marauders, Voldemort, NEWTs, and the discovery of new powers. Watch as they grow, learn and love. Starts at the end of sixth year until death. All reviews welcome! JL, SOC, ROC
1. The Girls and The Marauders

Ok. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Any and all reviews are appreciated. You'll have to be patient with me though. It might start out slow, but I promise it will be good. I've been working on it for months. Haha. :

Tickle Bug

Lily Evans, Madison Roberts, and Christal Staninas were sitting outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had just finished with their final exams of their sixth year and were quite glad to be finished with them. They were sitting underneath the beech tree by the Black Lake, talking, laughing, and enjoying the warm summer air.

"So, Christal, how many jobs do you have lined up for this summer?" Madison, known as Maddie by her friends, asked. Maddie was 5'6". She had strait blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and eyes as blue as a calm summer sky. She was one of the prettiest girls in school, but didn't know just how pretty she was. Lily and Christal were always telling her how pretty she was, but Maddie always refused to see their point of view. Maddie was quiet and shy. She loved to read and aspired to be a healer when she graduated from Hogwarts. Though Maddie seemed quiet to everyone else, she had a temper as bad as Christal and Lily's.

"To be honest, Mad, I lost count after the first week's worth of jobs." Christal answered. Christal was the shortest of the three standing at 5'1". She had long medium brown hair that was waist length. Her eyes were a greenish gray that tended to sparkle with mischief. Out of the three girls, Christal was the one getting into the most trouble. She loved playing pranks on others and had a temper to make even the nastiest Slytherin cower. She tended to take her anger out on one certain boy, but we'll get back to him later. Christal loved reading just as much as Lily and Maddie and had a collection of books to rival that of the school's library. Christal was temperamental and outspoken. She feared almost nothing and had a tendency to be maternal to her friends. Christal was extremely observant and often shocked others with how much she noticed.

Lily laughed. "Chris, you're going to end up running yourself into the ground this summer." Lily said that every year and Christal just shrugged it off. Lily had vibrant red hair that fell half way down her back and emerald green eyes that were always sparkling. Lily's temper was just as great as Christal's. Lily was the tallest of the three being 5'8". Lily loved to read to. She was a Gryffindor prefect and was hoping to get the Head Girl position next year. Lily was the one that kept Christal in line most of the time. Sometimes even Lily couldn't control her.

All three of them were exceptionally intelligent and held the top three spots in their class, being tied with three others. They all loved to read and had tempers on them, each had different length fuses, though. They were sixth year Gryffindors loved by almost all. Another thing that made the girls unique, particularly in the magical world, was that they were muggleborns. Normally that wasn't so odd, it was the fact that they were at the top of their class and muggleborns.

The girls had been laughing at the thought of Lily's sister, Petunia, when they heard an all too familiar voice call out to them.

"Oh ladies!" Sirius Black's voice rang out across the grounds. At the sound of his voice, the three girls cringed while other girls that were on the grounds did a variation of forms of swooning. Sirius Black was a sixth year Gryffindor as well. He had long onyx black hair that fell into his midnight blue eyes that were sparkling mischievously. Sirius was 6'2". He loved to play pranks, particularly on unsuspecting Slytherins. Sirius played the position of beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The girls liked to refer to him as the resident man whore of Hogwarts.

With Sirius were his best friends and fellow troublemakers. James Potter, who was standing right next to Sirius, was smirking at the girls. James was the same height as Sirius. He had raven colored hair that was always messy and hazel eyes that had the same sparkle in them as Sirius'. James was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and played the position of chaser. He loved to play pranks as well. When it came to girls, James was just as bad as Sirius. Though Lily refused to believe it, it was apparent to anybody with half a brain that James was completely, head over heals, in love with Lily.

Remus Lupin was the third one of the group. He stood at 6'1". Remus had sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes slightly, though no where near as much as Sirius'. Remus' eyes were a calm before the storm kind of gray. Though Remus was gentle in nature, that did not mean that he was always like that. Remus had a dark secret. That secret made him like tired and old for his age. What Remus didn't know was that the girls (Lily, Maddie, and Christal) knew his secret. Remus was a prefect just like Lily, but did not want the position as Head Boy. Remus was a very studious boy, his secret causing him to be more quiet then the others, but that didn't mean that he didn't prank like the others did. Remus loved playing pranks as well. He just didn't pull them as often as the others.

Last but not least, there was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was 5'11". He had short, straw like blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Peter wasn't ugly, but he wasn't the best looking either. Peter was a bit on the heavier side. Not obese, but not thin and muscular like the others either. Peter wasn't as intelligent as the others, but the other three never let him fall to far behind.

Together the four boys made up a group called the Marauders. The biggest, most womanizing pranksters in the school. The only exception to the womanizing being Remus. The four Marauders each had a nickname. James: Prongs, Sirius: Padfoot, Remus: Moony, and Peter: Wormtail. The boys that that the girls had no clue what the nicknames meant, and they were right for the most part. Christal, however, did know. The three boys (meaning James, Sirius, and Remus) were tied with the girls for the top three spots in the class. James and Lily being tied for first, Christal and Sirius being tied for second, and Maddie and Remus being tied for third. Peter was ranked somewhere along 70 something only because of the help his friends gave him.

"What do you want, Black?" Christal asked in a tired voice. Sirius just happened to be the boy that Christal took her anger out on. Sirius continually infuriated Christal. He constantly asked her out. Except, unlike James, it really was because she was the only one that had said no. Even all of the brainy Ravenclaws had said yes to Sirius.

"You mean besides for you to go out with me? Why nothing at all dear." Sirius was really laying it on thick and the others could see Christal always short fuse starting to diminish.

"Call me dear one more time and I swear you won't be a man whore anymore." Christal said through gritted teeth.

"How's it going, Evans?" James could never pass up the opportunity to talk to Lily, even though she absolutely despised him.

"It was going fine until you showed up, Potter" Lily was just as aggravated as Christal and getting angrier by the minute. Remus and Maddie, seeing the trouble coming with the direction the conversations were going, decided to intervene.

"So," Remus began. "Are you guys doing the talent show tonight?" Remus thought that that was a safe direction for the conversation.

Christal turned to Remus, promptly ignoring Sirius. "Actually, we are. I didn't want to, but Maddie and Lily made me."

Remus had to chuckle at that. "Now Christal, you and I both know that it's impossible to make you do something that you don't want to do." Even Christal had to laugh at that.

"Ok, ok. They pestered me until I finally caved." Remus was the one Marauder that they all got on with. Lily could tolerate Sirius occasionally and Christal: James. It was very rare, however, that they all got along at once.

"Oooohhhhhhhhh." said James. "What are you guys doing?" "Singing" was the reply that he got from all three girls at once. It wasn't unusual for the girls to answer simultaneously. Most professors found it entertaining when they did that. So did most students.

"What are you signing?" Sirius asked. Christal ignored him, but Lily and Maddie took pity on him. "We're signing a song that Christal wrote."

"You wrote it, Christal?" Remus asked, slightly shocked. Christal was always writing, but very few people knew of her writings. "Yea, I did. Lily, Maddie, we better get going. We have other stuff we have to do before tonight."

James watched as they stood up. Not one to let an opportunity pass, he asked "Hey, Evans! Want to go out with me?" Lily, not even looking over shoulder as the girls walked away called "No!". With that the girls walked back inside of the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What did you think? I'll write more soon. Next chapter: The Talent Show. Please R&R!

Love,

TickleBug


	2. Talent Show pt 1

** Hey everybody! I know the first chapter was kind of slow, but I have plans for this one. I'm also adding some character descriptions I left out last chapter. Sorry 'bout that. I hope you enjoy. **

**Tickle Bug **

**- Marauder POV (General)**

"Hey Moony" James asked questioningly. James had been a little quiet since the girls had left. Remus had noticed, but Sirius and Peter were otherwise occupied (meaning they were wrestling).

"What is it, Prongs?" Remus asked looking up from the book he had sitting in his lap. Remus was always reading something or another. Remus was said to be the brains behind all of the Marauder schemes, and for the most part, people were right.

"Why doesn't Lily like me? I mean, I know I can be a bit prattish, but I can't help it! When ever I see Lily all I can think of is trying to get her attention. What am I doing wrong, Moony?" James was desperate. Everyone new that he was in love with Lily. The only one who didn't know was Lily herself.

Remus knew that James truly and genuinely loved Lily. There was no doubt in Remus' mind that James loved Lily. The problem was that James didn't go about the right way to get her attention. Sighing, Remus said "It's just the way you go about it, mate. The way you try and get her to notice you makes you seem a bit conceited. I told you before, try and be her friend first. Let her see that you really are a good guy. Then let love take it's course." Remus had been telling James this from day one, but Sirius had always managed to convince James to try something else. Because of this, James had never taken Remus' advice.

It was at that moment that Sirius himself decided to put his two cents in. "No, no, no, Moony. That's not how you get a chick. I've been using pick up lines for years and they've always worked-"

"Not on Christal" Peter said deciding to contribute to the conversation. Sirius glared at Peter and continued. "As I was saying… they've always worked for me. You just don't execute them the right way."

Not for the first time, James looked hesitant. "I don't know, Padfoot. They've never worked for me. I think I might take Moony's advice this time." Remus smiled at James, but Sirius looked shocked.

"Mate, you can't be serious! When was the last time that wolf-boy here has ever had an actual date?"

In answer to that, Remus replied "Last week, actually. I got Amber Craft from Ravenclaw to go out with me." The others looked shocked. "Moony, you sly dog! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" James said with a laugh. Remus just smiled and shook his head as his friends continued to rag on him about his "little Moonette" as Sirius had decided to call her.

General POV

Up in the Gryffindor sixth years girls dorm, chaos had taken over. Christal was lying on her bed reading a book, her green wire rimmed glasses slipping down her nose. Lily and Maddie were stressing over getting ready for the talent show. They couldn't decide if they should just wear what they would while performing the whole time, to bring a change of clothes, or to use a concealment charm. As the two started to reach the point of hysteria, Christal spoke up for the first time. "Just were the same thing there that you are going to perform in. It's easier and more comfortable." With that she went back to her book. She was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ again. The other two had lost count of how many times Christal had read it.

"Christal, shouldn't you be getting ready for the talent show?" Lily asked even though she already knew the answer. And Christal gave her the answer she expected.

"I will, but not for a while now. We still have two and a half hours and I only need like forty-five minutes. You and Maddie can get ready first."

So the other two did. Lily went into the shower and came out to let Maddie in. When Maddie was done the two girls put together their outfits. Lily had decided on a black skirt that came down to mid-thigh. She had on a strapless, deep green, form fitting top that brought out her eyes. She had on a pair of strappy, black, two inch heels. Her hair was in tight spiral curls. Lily wore very little makeup. Just a smudge of mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss.

Maddie had decided to wear a skirt as well. Hers was white and cam down to her knees. She had on a light blue halter top that tied behind her neck. Her shoes were similar to Lily's, only hers were the same blue as her shirt. Maddie's blonde hair was pulled half back and into loose curls. She wore the same amount of make up as Lily.

While they were getting ready, Christal had hopped into the shower. She came out wearing a pair of faded, ripped jeans that hugged her hips and flared out from her knees down. She was wearing a black, spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was in a messy knot on the top of her head. Christal had that laid back kind of look. The one that said "I couldn't give two shits less what you think". Maddie and Lily looked at her. They knew it would be impossible to change her mind on what to wear, and they had to admit that Christal could pull it off.

After adding accessories, the girls were finished. Christal had thrown on a pair of black flip flops, her silver necklace with the leaf on it that she always wore, a bunch of hair ties and bangles on her wrists, and a watch that she had made (A/N- Like those decorating craft kits that you see in craft stores). Maddie had thrown on her gold hoops, a few gold bangles, and a gold necklace that had a dove on it. Lily had on an onyx colored chain with a green lily on it, a charm bracelet her grandmother gave her for her sixteenth birthday, and a pair of green emerald studs her parents gave her for Christmas.

The girls looked themselves over to make sure everything was in place. Then they headed downstairs to meet their boyfriends outside of the entrance hall. The girls were laughing at a memory of Petunia's boyfriend, the walrus (Christal thought that this was an insult to the walrus) Vernon Dursley. When they entered the entrance hall. Just as they stepped off of the staircase, their boyfriends came up to them.

Michael Edwards was Lily's boyfriend. He had short, spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. He stood at 6' tall. He was a Ravenclaw prefect, and one of the most good looking boys at school. His friend Eric Gordon was Maddie's boyfriend. He was a classic blonde hair blue eyes kind of guy and relied mostly on his looks to get him by. Christal's boyfriend was David Derringer. He had light brown hair and dark gray eyes. He was Head boy.

The three boys were seventh year Ravenclaws. They had graduated and were leaving for good tomorrow. The boys were used to doing most things together (other then making an all out orgy with the girls) when they were with the girls. That's why they had decided to do this together.

"Girls" David started. "We've, the three of us," Eric continued gesturing to Michael, David, and himself. "Been thinking." Michael said finishing the sentence. "About what?" the girls asked simultaneously. "I've got it guys" David said to the others. Turning back to the girls, he continued. "Since we leave Hogwarts for good tomorrow, and the three of you still have another year, we think that it's best if we breakup. We don't want to, but to be frank, this isn't anything permanent and we want to be able to move on to the real world as free men."

Christal, Maddie, and Lily were mad. Not because the boys were breaking up with them, but because they were treating them like little girls. Maddie, who had the most patience, decided that she would speak on the girls behalf. " Ok boys. If that's how you feel then that's ok with us. Good luck in the-" here Maddie's voice turned cold "_Real world_." With that the girls walked off.

"Well that takes care of one problem." said Christal. The girls had been planning on dumping the boys anyway, knowing the relationships weren't going anywhere.

"Yea, now we just have to change our song 'cause there is no way I am singing about love when I just broke up with the guy that the song was written about." Lily said.

"I agree" Maddie said. "But what song will we use instead?" The girls stood there pondering a new song while they waited to be let into the Great Hall were the Talent Show was to take place.

Little did they know that four very mischievous boys had heard their conversation.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! This is the first half of the Talent Show. Part two is coming up with the actual Talent part in it. Hahaha. But anyway, if you have any ideas for a song that could be used, then let me know (any and all ideas will be giving credit to as well as songs and such). Thanks again! Don't forget to R&R!**

**TickleBug**


	3. Talent Show pt2

Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I had problems finding the right songs, but I think I got it to work right. : Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I know the story seems slow now, but it will get better. I promise. I also have failed to add a few crucial details in the first two chapters so I'll work them in here. Just a couple more. Hope you enjoy!!

TickleBug

General POV

Lily, Maddie and Christal were discussing the song that they were going to perform when a voice said behind them "You know girls, you could always sing a song about us." The arrogant voice of James Potter seemed to make the girls instantly see red. But the boys didn't stop there. Sirius in particular.

"Yea, the three of you can sing about how sexy we are and how you want to pleasure us endlessly." He said suggestively.

"Black if I were to write a song about you it would be about how you are an arrogant, egotistical, self centered, womanizing, ignorant, asinine, fat headed _pig_" Christal spat, her American accent becoming more pronounced as her anger grew. Remus winced slightly at Christal's words, even though she had spoken them many times before. "And that's even _if_ I decide to waste my time and talent on the likes of you." With that Christal stormed off, the other two following her.

Calling after them, James shouted "Go out with me, Evans?" He didn't even get a response. "I'll take that as a yes!" He shouted. This time he got a jelly legs curse as a response. "Never mind then" was the last thing he shout. James managed to duck before the next curse that was sent flying hit him. Remus took pity on him and removed the curse.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID PRAT!" Christal screamed, her always loud voice carrying across the room and reaching the guys ears. All the guys could think of was 'Oh shit is she pissed'.

"Christal calm down." said Maddie. "Yea" Lily agreed "Flipping out and doing accidental magic again is not going to get you anywhere." Christal knew that. She had such a short fuse that it wasn't surprising when one heard of her doing accidental magic, it happened so often. So she took a few deep breathes and started thinking. Lily and Maddie noticed the look that crossed Christal's face. "I have a brilliant idea…"

A few hours later the talent show was well under way. The girls were the second last act and had everything planned out. When the act before there's finished Bobby Clark, a fifth year Gryffindor, came back on stage. "Alright everyone, one last round of applause for Jerry Mick and his uuhhhhhh… muggle magic tricks." People gave a polite round of applause for the boy whose tricks hadn't worked at all. "And next we have three _very_ beautiful Gryffindor ladies who have the voices of angels- trust me, I've heard them in the shower." Bobby said causing a few people to laugh. A glare from McGonagall made him continue. "Any way, without further ado, here are those three beautiful Gryffindors themselves: Christal, Maddie, and Lily!!!"

People cheered as they saw the girls come on stage and everyone had to admit that the girls did look beautiful. "Hey everyone." Christal said into the mic. "We were going to sing a love song that I had written, but in light of recent events caused by multiple assholes-" "Ms. Staninas!" McGonagall yelled across the Great Hall. "- we decided to sing another song for three of those assholes in particular." Christal stepped back from the mic. Lily waved her wand and an up beat muggle country song started to play. The girls preformed a sonorous charm on themselves. Then they started to sing. As they did they altered some of the words to fit their world.

Maddie: I know a few guys

Who thought they

Were pretty smart

But you've got being

Right down to an art

You think you're a genius-

You drive me up the wall

You're a regular, original

Know it all

Lily & Christal: Oh-oo-oh

All: You think you're special

Lily & Christal: Oh-oo-oh

All: You think you're something else

Maddie: Ok, so you're Remus Lupin

That don't impress me much

So you've got the brains, but

Have you got the touch?

Don't get me wrong, yeah

I think you're alright, but

That won't keep me warm in

The middle of the night

That don't impress me much.

Christal: I never knew a guy who carried

A mirror in his pocket, or a

Comb up his sleeve- just in case

And all that natural gel in your

Hair oughtta lock it 'cause heaven

Forbid it should fall outta place

Lily & Maddie: Oh-oo-oh

All: You think you're special

Lily & Maddie: Oh-oo-oh

All: You think you're something else

Christal: Okay, so your Sirius Black

That don't impress me much

So you've got the looks but

Have you got the touch? Don't

Get me wrong, yeah I think

You're alright, but that won't

Keep me warm in the middle

Of the night.

That don't impress me much.

Lily: You're one of those guys who

Like to shine his stick. You make

Me wipe off my hands before you

You let me get on. I can't believe

You kiss your broom goodnight

C'mon baby tell me- you must be

Joking, right!

Christal & Maddie: Oh-oo-oh

All: You think you're special

Christal & Maddie: Oh-oo-oh

All: You think you're something else

Lily: Okay, so you're James Potter

That don't impress me much

So you've got the moves, but

Have you got the touch?

Don't get me wrong, yeah I

Think you're alright, but that

Won't keep me warm in the

Middle of the night

All: That don't impress me much

You think you're cool, but

Have you got the touch?

Don't get me wrong, yeah

I think you're alright

But that won't keep

Me warm on the long

Cold, lonely nights

That don't impress me much

With that the music faded and the crowd cheered loudly. Some even called for an encore, but the girls refused and left the stage. The Marauders were shocked that the girls had sung about them. The girls had always fought with the boys, but they had never so publicly insulted them. Remus had a feeling he was just added in to even it out, but was still a little put out by the song and the girls obvious comfort with the performance. It was very clear to him that they had performed that song before.

Bobby came back on. "What did I tell you people, what did I tell you!" The crowd and Bobby laughed. "Alright now, I'd hate to be the act to follow that one, but someone has to do it. It just so happens that the next act happens to be the one that our lovely Gryffindor girls were referring to. Everybody give it up for: The Marauders!" the crowd cheered and almost all of the girls screamed.

The Marauders jumped up on stage and bowed to all of the cheering. Remus and peter included, although James and Sirius were a bit more elaborate. The guys performed a sonorous charm on themselves and Sirius started. "HHEELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hogwarts!!!!!!" Many of the cheering girls screamed louder to the annoyance of many in the hall. "We have a little something to say to our lovely Gryffindor girls." James continued from here. "Now dears-" "DON'T CALL ME DEAR POTTER!" Lily's voice cut James off. He smiled and continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "There really is no need to act so jealous." Before James could continue he was cut off again.

"POTTER, THE DAY I'M JEALOUS OF YOU AND BLACK IS THE DAY I HOP INTO BED WITH THE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM!!" Christal's voice screamed across the hall. The students all ooohhhhhhhhhhh'd. Half of the Slytherin quidditch teemed hooted and wolf whistled while the other half looked completely disgusted and highly affronted that someone would even think that they would screw a 'mud-blood'. "Really, Staninas. There is no need for that type of desperation. If you're looking for a roll in the sack, all you have to do is ask. I've offered multiple times." Christal was furious and everyone can tell. "BLACK IF YOU DON'T GET ON WITH YOUR ACT I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO THE REMOVAL OF THAT SAD EXCUSE YOU CALL A DICK!" Christal's fury was felt by all. The windows even started to rattle in their panes. Though most of the students thought Sirius and Christal's arguments were hilarious, others who heard or saw the windows gulped. They knew that if Christal's temper got much more out of hand they would all be in trouble.

The whole hall roared with laughter. Sirius looked pissed and was about to retort when McGonagall stood up and shouted above the crowd. "MS. STANINAS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR SUCH CRUDE LANGUAGE. YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK WHEN YOU RETURN FROM THE SUMMER BREAK!" Christal replied with a yes ma'am, her eyes never leaving Black's face. Sirius held in a chuckle. As mad as he was at Christal, he thought that the look on her face was priceless. The rest of the Marauders knew that if looks could kill, all four of them would be six feet under. They decided to focus their attention on McGonagall instead; it was a much safer route. "As for you boys, I suggest that you do as Ms. Staninas pointed out and get on with your act." The Marauders all gave McGonagall a charming smile and James said "Of course Minnie dear, anything you say." McGonagall was about to retort when Remus waved his wand and the music started to play.

"Christal, you have got to calm down." said Maddie, who at this point was the calmest of the three. Christal was livid and Lily wasn't much better. "If the two of you keep this up, you'll both do accidental magic and then where will you be? Hhhmmmm? In a whole mess of trouble is where." Lily and Christal knew that Maddie was right. They took a few deep, calming breaths and focused on the show instead of their anger.

The guys performed the same charm the girls did and got ready to sing.

When the girls heard the music, they were horrified. It was nothing less then what they expected from the Marauders but they were still disgusted and slightly nauseous as the guys started to sing.

James: I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

Sirius: I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

"Oh Merlin, if they keep this up I'm going to hurl." Lily said placing her hand on her stomach.

"I can't take much more of it either." Maddie agreed, looking anywhere but at the stage. As big a crush as she had on Remus, she couldn't watch him participate in a Sirius cooked scheme. Maddie had felt really bad about the song. Not that she didn't like it, but she had seen the look on Remus' face and knew that she had hurt him. When the girls had made up that routine they had been in third year. Christal and Lily had managed to convince Maddie that Remus was a jerk for not saying anything to her about his crush on her (which was apparent, even to her). It was only meant to be a gag. When Christal told them her master plan, Maddie had been slightly apprehensive. They had made up that dance on a night when she was mad at Remus for being so shy. She never thought that they would perform it for the whole school. Bringing herself back to reality, Maddie listened to what Christal was saying.

"Lucky for the two of you then that I have an idea." Christal said, a mischievous smirk on her face and a very mischievous gleam in her eyes. As much as she denied it, she really was a lot like Sirius Black.

Pulling out her wand, Christal muttered a spell. All of a sudden, there was a ripping sound as the music stopped. The guys were shocked as to what was happening and stopped singing. Then it picked up again. Except the song that now played wasn't "I'm Too Sexy". It was something totally different. Instead of freaking out and panicking, the guys just went along and started to sing to the new song. Maddie, Lily, and Christal- more so the latter two- were furious. They couldn't stay mad for too long, however. It was kind of difficult when the Marauders -the hottest, most popular guys in school- were on stage singing "Barbie Girl".

Remus- I'm a Barbie girl,

in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic,

it's fantastic!

Sirius- you can brush my hair,

undress me everywhere  
Imagination,

life is your creation

Peter- Come on Barbie, let's go party!

The girls couldn't take it any more. They exploded with laughter which could almost be heard over the singing. It continued this way for the entire song. The girls won't the only ones laughing either. The entire hall was. Students, ghosts, and teachers alike. Hell, even McGonagall was laughing. It continued this way until the end of the song. **(A/N- Sorry, I'm feeling lazy right now and don't feel like continuing the whole song. You get the picture anyway, right?) **

When the song ended, the whole hall erupted into applause. Even the three girls applauded. The guys bowed, blew kisses, faked tears, etc. Once they left the stage, Bobby came back on. "Hahahahaha. Alright everyone, give them a hand! I thought it would be difficult to follow the Gryffindor girls, but these guys have done it! That was quite an act. But, moving on to the actual speech Prof. McGonagall is glaring daggers at me for not reading… There will be a short intermission- about an hour- and then our judges will announce the winners of the talents show and the free trip to Hogsmeade. Until then, HAVE FUN!!!"

The hall cheered and the music started again. Maddie, Lily, and Christal were dancing and singing along to the song when the Marauders came up to them. Lets just say that the guys were not happy.

"That was quite the stunt that the three of you pulled." James said to the girls, his arms crossed over his chest. A few girls near by sighed.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about, Potter, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you would stop accusing me." Lily said her tone cold. The look in her eyes would have scared many.

"Oh, you mean like all of those times that you've accused me for something or other?" The sarcasm was dripping from James' words. Sirius decided to interrupt their argument and get straight to the point.

"You do realize that we could have you disqualified for interfering with our act, right." Sirius' words were more a statement then a question. Christal glared at him, her look enough to scare even the bravest death eater. Christal's tone as she replied was even colder then her look, her American accent accentuating her distain for the man in front of her.

"Can you prove it was us that screwed with your act?" The Marauders knew that she had a point. Not that they'd ever admit it. Before Sirius could say anything, Maddie interrupted.

"If you guys are as smart as you seem, then I'd suggest that you take my advice and leave." The guys were going to abject, when Maddie cut them off again. "You and I both know that it's a smart move. If the two of you," She said with a pointed look at James and Sirius, "continue the way you are then a fight is going to break out. The last thing any of us needs is to get into trouble for fighting again. Not only that, but it won't be long before Christal and Lily's tempers get out of hand. (Hey!) So that none of us get in trouble or disqualified, I think it best if you guys leave us alone." She shot Remus an apologetic look. She didn't want to force him away, but she knew it was for the best at this point. Lily and Christal's tempers would have gotten out of hand and then they'd all be in deep shit.

Remus had understood her look and, with a small, understanding smile, left, dragging the rest of the Marauders with him.

"Ugh. That _thing_ is infuriating!" Christal and Lily shouted at the same time. The Marauders had heard and couldn't help but chuckle. Maddie smiled too.

"Come on. Lets just enjoy the night." So the three continued to dance and laugh and have the time of their lives. At the end of the intermission, Bobby came back on stage.

"Ok everyone! Settle down." After a couple minutes when people were still talking, Christal got mad. It just so happened that Sirius did too. "SHUT UP!" the two of them roared at the same time. Everyone got quiet while the two teenagers glared at each other. Chuckling Bobby continued. "Thank you Christal and Sirius. Anyway, the judges have made their decisions. I've been told that this years choice was a bit of a toughie. So without further ado…" He summoned the envelope with the names of the finalists. Opening it with a flourish, he continued talking. "The second runner up is… Hugh Stevens with his dancing dogs and cat routine." Everyone applauded politely for Hugh. "I've been told that this is were the difficulty really came in. There were two really good acts, but someone has to take second. The first runner -or should I say runners- up are…" Here he paused for dramatic affect (or so he thought). "The Marauders!" The guys were happy and shocked at the same time. They had rarely ever lost. "And now, for our first place act, and the winners of the free Hogsmeade trip. The winners are… MADDIE, LILY, AND CHRISTAL!!!!" The girls screamed and ran up stage. When they got there, they threw their arms around Bobby in a hug. Bobby wasn't exactly complaining either. But then again, would you if you were being mauled be three beautiful girls?

Then Prof. Dumbledore walked on stage. "Yes congratulations to all. But as much as I'd like to let the celebrating continue, it is time for bed. So… goodnight all." Everyone in the hall groaned in protest, but complied with their headmasters wishes.

Up in the girls dorm, the girls were giddy with happiness. They had been bouncing around as they packed up last minute things for the train ride home tomorrow. Finally they managed to calm down enough to agree to go to bed. Christal didn't sleep at all (that was nothing new), so instead she wandered around the corridors saying goodbyes to all the portraits she passed while happy dreams floated around the Gryffindor Girls' dorm.

Thanks again! I'll post the next chapters ASAP. In the mean time… R&R!!!

Love you,

Ticklebug


	4. The Summer

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I know the story seems slow right now, but it will pick up within the next couple of chapters. Thanks again! Now… on with the chapter!

TickleBug

Chapter 4: The Summer

**General POV**

Christal was up early. It didn't help that she hadn't slept at all the night before. She was ready to leave by seven. She looked at Lily and Maddie who were both still asleep. Sighing, she stepped over to Maddie first.

"Maddie." She called softly. "Maddie, wake up." Maddie stirred and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked groggily. Sitting up in bed, Maddie looked at the clock. "Thanks for waking me. It's seven now. That gives us two hours to wake Lily, get ready, eat breakfast, and head down to the carriages." Of course Maddie had to be the organized, efficient one. "And I'm guessing that you didn't sleep at all last night." Maddie knew Christal too well.

"Of course. You go get showered and dressed. I'm already ready so I'll wake Lils."

Smiling in thanks Maddie got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from her trunk, and headed for the shower. Christal turned to Lily. Going over to her, Christal did the same thing she did with Maddie. Instead of waking up, however, Lily rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Maddie was walking out of the bathroom when Christal said "Lily. James is in here naked and is waiting for you to get up." Lily shot up in bed so fast that she fell out of the bed. "What! Where?" She looked around to find Maddie and Christal on the floor, roaring with laughter.

Over In The Guys Dorm

Remus was already up dressed and ready. Peter was in the shower. James was sitting up in bed, slowly waking up. Sirius was snoring. James and Remus looked up at the sounds of laughter. Peter came out of the bathroom, heard it, and exchanged a look with the other two conscious people in the room.

All of a sudden, shrieks were heard among the laughter. The was enough to wake up Sirius. The Marauders exchanged looks. "What the hell is going on?" Sirius verbalized.

"I don't know, Padfoot. Peter and I will go and find out. You and James can go and get ready." Remus said, being the voice of wisdom among them.

"Hell no, Moony. If there are a bunch of girls clad in Merlin know what, I'm going over there." Of course Sirius was thinking about the girls. Remus of course had a comeback to that.

"What does it matter, Padfoot? It's not like you haven't seen everything over there before." This cause Peter and James to burst out laughing. Sirius just grinned.

"Au contraire, my furry little friend. I do believe that there are three very beautiful and temperamental Gryffindor ladies that I have yet to see scantily clad." This statement shut James and Remus up very fast.

"I swear, Padfoot, if you go anywhere near Lily with your gutter filled mind I will let Christal fulfill that threat from last night."

Remus continued. "Or better yet, we'll do it for you."

Sirius just laughed. "Moony, Prongs, calm down. I was only kidding. Besides, at this point there is only one Gryffindor lady that I want to see scantily clad."

"And she would sooner sleep with the Slytherin Quidditch team before she'd let you anywhere near her." Peter said, making James and Remus roar with laughter, and Sirius frown and mutter a shut up.

Just then the guys heard someone scream "Christal don't you dare!", thundering of footsteps, laughing and screams, and then the door to their dorm burst open. There in a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top stood Christal with her hair up in a knot, that was falling out, and no shoes.

"Potter, Lily wants to see you naked. Remus, Maddie can't wait to have her wicked way with you. I've gotta go before they kill me. See ya!" And with that Christal was gone.

James and Remus just stood there in shock, grinning. Sirius and Peter laughed and finished getting ready, James soon enough joining them.

On The Train

The girls were in one compartment and the Marauders were in another. They were each laughing, and talking and just hanging out. It had been about three hours since the train had left the station in Hogsmeade. It was then that Remus stood up.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the loo." Before the others could say anything, he left. Sirius, James, and Peter exchanged a look and followed Remus quietly from the compartment.

In the girls compartment Maddie, Lily, and Christal were all laughing and snacking on the food they had bought off the trolley. They had just finished laughing about a prank that Christal was planning on pulling on Petunia when the compartment door opened to reveal Remus.

"Uuummmmmm, Maddie, can I talk to you for a minute?" He was looking very nervous. Maddie smiled gently at him, nodded, got up, and followed him out of the compartment. The door had barely closed behind them when it opened again and the rest of the Marauders came in.

"So what says that Moony and Roberts are shagging in a broom closet?" Sirius said as he and the others sat down. Sirius took a seat next to Christal, James next to Lily, and Peter next to James.

Christal and Lily snorted. "I highly doubt it." They said at the same time. It still amazed the guys that the girls were this close.

"I say-" Lily said.

"-That they-" Christal continued.

"-Come back-"

"-In here-"

"-Hand-"

"-In-"

"-Hand"

"-Dating." They finished together.

The two of them confused the guys to no end. How they knew what each other were thinking was beyond them. Just as the two of them pulled out their books, Sirius decided to place a wager with the girls.

"What do you two say to a little wager. Say winner gets… oooohhhhhhh, I don't know, twenty galleons?" Sirius couldn't resist betting.

Lily and Christal exchanged a look then turned to look at Sirius. "We have a question first. Are all of you in on it or it is just you Black?" Christal asked. It was the guys turn to exchange a glance. "We're all in." Sirius said.

"We're in, too." Lily said "Losers each pay winners twenty galleons."

"Deal?" Christal asked. The guys exchanged another glance. Forty galleons each was a lot for one bet. They all nodded. Christal and Lily went back to reading and the guys started talking amongst themselves. James kept looking at Lily. Finally he burst.

"Go out with me Evans?"

Sirius groaned as Christal held out her hand to him. He placed five galleons in her hand. "Thank you." She said as she pocketed the money. The others looked confused so Christal explained (she decided to because, in her opinion, Sirius' ego was too bruised to allow speech).

"Black bet that Potter wouldn't ask Lily thanks to my little announcement this morning. I bet that my announcement would just make Potter more determined to get Lily and ask her out. As you can see, I was right." The others just looked on in silence until…

"So… go out with me Evans?"

At The Train Station

"Mom! Can I please go find them?" A nine-year-old Megan Roberts asked her seven months pregnant mother. The Roberts family was waiting at the station with the Evans family. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Evans while Megan was bouncing on her feet, dying to go look for Maddie, Lily, Christal, and Matt. Lily's sister Petunia wasn't there. She was to busy with her fiancé, Vernon Dursley.

"Megan, calm down. The train isn't even here yet." Kristi Roberts said to her daughter. Her husband, Aaron, bent down to his daughter's level.

"Tell you what, sweetie. You go ahead and keep watch for them. Just don't go to far, okay?" Megan launched herself at her father.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, hugging him before taken off to go keep watch for the train.

About ten minutes later they heard her shout "It's here!" They all chuckled.

"She had to have gotten that from Christal. No one's as loud as her." Rose Evans said while laughing.

"Not even Lily." Agreed Michael Evans.

Megan was bouncing around waiting for the girls and Matt to get off the train. She finally spotted them stepping off the train and tried to run to them. Instead she bumped into something tall. Looking up, she beamed and launched herself at the boy.

"Remus!" He laughed and hugged her tight.

"Hey, Squirt!" She looked up at him and noticed three boys standing behind him, watching them. Megan narrowed her eyes at them. Remus, noticing her look, turned to see what she was glaring at. Laughing, he waved them over.

"Hey, Moony. Who's the pipsqueak?" were Sirius' first words. Megan glared at him, not enjoying being called 'pipsqueak'.

"Let me guess, you're Sirius Black, right? Making you," she turned to James, "James Potter and you," she turned to Peter, "Peter Pettigrew." The boys (namely Sirius, James, and Peter) were shocked that this kid knew who they were. James, the first to recover, asked Megan "Do you go to Hogwarts?" Megan laughed at them.

"Man, you three are thick. Of course I don't. Don't you lot pay attention to anything besides girls and quidditch?" The three looked shocked and insulted by what the kid said. "Oh by the way, the name's Megan." Turning to Remus she smiled at him and left, walking over to Lily, Maddie, Christal, and Matt, who were standing by. They had been watching the entire exchange.

As soon as Megan was close enough, the three girls enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "I love you, Megan!" Lily and Christal cried as Maddie and Matt laughed.

Letting Megan go, the five headed over to the parents. **(A/N- For this story, the parents that are muggles are allowed on the platform. I might change it in the future, but for the time being… they're allowed.) **

The Marauders watched as the group left. Turning to Moony, the other three looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Remus asked, unsure of why his friends were looking at him weird.

"Who was that kid?" James asked as if it were the most obvious question there was.

"Megan. Didn't you hear her?"

"Of course we did. The question is, how does she know you?" Sirius said.

"She's Maddie's little sister. She sometimes comes with them to Diagon Ally."

"Them? Meaning all three?" James asked, looking for a chance to see Lily.

"Yea. Christal lives with Lily and often works in Diagon Ally. Lily and Maddie, even Matt sometimes, go there a lot to visit Christal and usually bring Megan with them." Remus knew that Christal and Lily were going to kill him for disclosing that much information, but he couldn't help it. Besides, he knew the guys would bug him until he told them everything.

"Wait. Why does Christal live with Evans?" Sirius asked.

Sighing and knowing he was going to die in the near future, he answered. "Christal has family problems similar to your's. Except were your family rejected you for your beliefs on blood worth," Remus said as they headed towards their parents, "Christal's rejected her for being able to do magic. Christal, being as stubborn and hard headed as she is, basically said fuck you and left them. Lily's parents took her in, no matter the protests that her sister made."

The guys were about to comment, but they had arrived at their parents.

The Potters were standing with the Lupins and Mrs. Pettigrew.

"Awww. My baby boy is home!" Mrs. Pettigrew cried as she engulfed Peter in a bone crushing hug. The other three snickered as they watched.

The guys went to say hello to their folks. But Sirius being Sirius, had to be dramatic about his greeting of Mrs. Potter.

"MUM! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" This just caused the others to laugh at him as he crushed Mrs. Potter to him. The boys didn't know much, but they knew that this was going to be an interesting summer.

Two Days Before They Went Back To Hogwarts

Diagon Alley

**Girls POV**

Christal was in Flourish and Blotts. The manager there, Steve, had given her the next two days off so that she could get her supplies and prepare herself for school. Right now her, Maddie, Lily, Matt, and Megan were looking for the books that they would need. It was Megan's first year and she was excited. The girls and Matt had been telling her all sorts of stories about Hogwarts and when Remus came over to visit Maddie he would tell her even more stories. She couldn't wait for the next two days to pass.

Lily was using her money from the bet that her and Christal won against the Marauders, as well as the money her parents gave her for making head girl, to buy the new broomstick that was out. Christal had used hers to get the new books that were out on hippogriffs.

Maddie came over to Christal to ask her what time it was. She was nervous. Remus said that he would meet them in Diagon Alley and he had yet to show up.

"It's five minutes later from the last time you asked, Maddie." Christal was trying her hardest to be patient, but she had the patience of an angry rhinoceros. Taking a deep breath, she said "Mads, calm down. He probably dragged the idiots with him and they're probably drooling over the broom that Lily's going to get."

"And what broom might that be, Staninas?" the growl that escaped Christal was unmistakably a growl of anger as she heard the voice of Sirius Black. Turning around the two girls saw none other the James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Remus!" Maddie cried as she rushed forward to hug him. Remus chuckled as he opened up his arms for her hug. He kissed her quick on the lips and then asked "Did you miss me?" Before Maddie could answer Christal cut in.

"Are you kidding? Every five minutes it's been 'Christal, what time is it?', 'Christal, were do you think he is?', 'Do you think everything is ok?', 'Oh Merlin, what if something bad happened?', or 'Christal, what if-' She was cut off by the others roaring with laughter, including Maddie. Christal's imitation had been a perfect mimic of Maddie's voice as well as the way she said it.

"What's with all of the laughing?" Steve asked as him, Lily, Matt, and Megan came up behind the group. James immediately jumped at the sight of Lily.

"Hey Evans, go out with me?" He said as his hand jumped to his hair, making it even messier then normal.

"No." was all Lily said to him. Turning to Remus she said "Well it took you long enough. I thought that Maddie was going to cause Christal to jump out the window screaming." Making the others all laugh again.

"So Evans, what's this we hear about you buying a broom? I thought you didn't like flying." Sirius said with his usual air of arrogance.

"Well Black, you thought wrong. I'm using the money I won off of you lot and the money my parents gave me for making head girl to buy the new Nimbus." Lily wasn't all that happy about the Marauders (except Remus) being there.

James' jaw dropped. "You're getting the Nimbus?! I thought you were afraid of flying.!" James couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams liked to fly. She was turning out to be more perfect then he thought.

Lily, on the other hand, couldn't believe that she was having a somewhat normal conversation with James Potter. The same James Potter that made her last six years at Hogwarts a living hell. She was thinking of snapping at him for pretending to be interested in her life. She decided against it though. She wanted to have a nice day in Diagon Ally and fighting with James the whole time wouldn't help any. So instead she gave him a small, tentative smile. "Yea, I'm getting the new broom. I actually do like flying though. Why did you think that I didn't?"

The others were shocked that Lily and James were carrying on a normal conversation. James was just excited that Lily was talking to him. So they continued on talking about flying while the others just stared at them in shock.

Just then, Christal remembered something. Turning on Remus with a glare, she said "And by the way, Lupin. Where do you get off telling this asshole," she gestured to Sirius who tried to protest, "about my family and that I work here during the summer. Do you know that he has been following me around, pranking me, and annoying the hell out of me all summer. I can't tell you how many shelves, bottles, windows, tables, doors, animals, and people that I've broken/injured because of this ass."

Remus gulped. "Look, Christal. I knew that you would be mad at me, but I had to get him to shut up. I knew that he wouldn't quit until I told him. And besides, I didn't tell him everything; just enough to shut him up." He was really hoping that that would appease her, but he had a feeling that it would do no good.

"So you thought it would be a smart idea to risk the lives of anybody that happened to be within a hundred mile radius of me?" Christal asked in wonderment. "You know what, never mind. But if I kill your best friend, don't blame me." Remus just sighed and nodded.

"Well this is going to be one interesting year." spoke Matt, voicing all of their thoughts.

Later that day, the group was eating dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Christal had offered to help Tom out with the serving and such, but he declined and told her to enjoy her last day of break.

So the group of nine was sitting at a table talking to each other and enjoying there drinks. Lily, Maddie, James, Remus, and Sirius were already of age **(A/N: In this story the legal age is 17.) **They were each drinking fire whiskey, though Lily was making sure that they weren't getting too drunk.

"Aw, come on Evans. Why can't I get piss drunk?" Sirius was whining. Each time he tried to drink more, Lily would transfigure it or summon it away from him.

"You should be thanking me, Black. I'm saving you from a monster hang over tomorrow." was Lily's reply.

"She's got a point there, Padfoot." Pointed out Remus. He, of course, was being sensible about it all. Sirius didn't see it that way.

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Stop pouting, Black. You're starting to look all old and wrinkly like your mother." Christal said in a dry voice as her and Megan were playing hangman.

At that, Sirius sat up straight and uncrossed his arms. "Hey, now that's not fair. I look much sexier then my mother."

James turned to Christal. "How do you know what Padfoot's mum looks like?"

Before Christal could answer, Matt jumped up. "Hey guys, I see Bobby over there. I'm going to go and hang out with him for a while. I'll meet you girls at home." Matt then took off, not waiting for an answer.

Calling out to him in unison, Maddie, Lily, and Christal all said "Tell Bobby we said hello!" Matt waved over his shoulder in acknowledgement.

Turning to James, Christal answered his question. "Easy. I've been going in and out of the Ministry for years; doing side jobs through them, helping in the magical creatures department, all sorts of things. That's how I got Lily those tickets for the World Cup. I also go in and out to say hello to many of the workers there. I knew everyone in the Magical Law Enforcement department by name by the third time I was in there for doing accidental magic. To be honest James, that's how I met your parents. I like to stop in the Auror department all the time. Favorite floor in the entire building." Sirius, James, and Peter were staring at her as if she had two heads. They were surprised. It seemed like Christal was in there everyday. Before they could say anything, she continued.

"But anyway, like I said; that's how I met Black's evil hag of a mother. I was in there on the Auror's floor. I was helping Moody with the training of some aurors who thought they were tough shit. But I guess your mom was in there bribing the minister and had decided to check out the auror's in training. She caught sight of me and I guess knew who I was from your brother, Black. She said to Moody: "I would remove that mud blood if I were you, Alaster. Not only is she not of age, but she's not a pureblood. No mud blood should be training our aurors to protect us (here Sirius snorted). We'll all be killed at the incompetence of that girl."

"What did you do?" Peter asked. He was so into the story it was hysterical.

Chuckling, Christal continued. "I told her to watch what she was saying or I was going to show her just how 'incompetent' I was."

Sirius started roaring with laughter. "I bet she just loved that."

"Are you kidding. She started screeching about how a filthy mud blood was threatening her and to remove me from the premises immediately. Moody just laughed at her as I told her that if I was such an incompetent mud blood she shouldn't have to worry about my threats. Apparently she didn't think I was as incompetent as I looked though. I guess I have Regulus and my love of cursing his sorry ass to thank for that. Anyway, she kept going on and on about how I was going to kill them all. I got tired of it." She paused there, taking a long drink of her butterbeer and ordering another one from Tom.

"Well what did you do!?" James burst, unable to take the suspense. Remus was just chuckling at them, already having heard the story. Maddie, Lily, and Megan were barely containing there giggles.

Sighing, Christal continued. "I said that's it, turned my wand from the idiots I was helping to train, and turned it on the ugly hag in front of my. I told her that she could shove her pureblood shit up her ass and threw a couple of curses at her before Moody or anyone else in the room could disarm me. I hit her with about four of them before Moody was finally able to get my wand from me."

At this point no one could hold in their laughter and the whole table started roaring, Christal included.

When they all calmed down, Sirius said "Staninas, I think you are my new favorite person. Anyone is curses my mother is forever in my good books."

"Oh joy." Christal said sarcastically as James said "BUt Padfoot, what about me? Do I mean nothing now?" He started to fake sniffs as he pretended to be all upset.

"I'm sorry mate, but Christal here has stolen my heart. It just isn't meant to be between you and me." Sirius said, faking a sympathetic look at James. He then turned and started faking gooey eyes at Christal, causing her to pretend to barf (or to really gag, no one at the table was all that sure).

James turned away from Sirius. "Fine. Then Lily will be my new partner in crime. She's much better looking anyway."

Lily just laughed. "Don't kid yourself, Potter. It's not like it's hard to be better looking then Black." This caused everyone at the table to laugh. Sirius, in an attempt to gain back his 'macho good lookingness' as he called it, jumped to his feet and started 'flexing' his muscles. This just caused the others to laugh harder, and for a few girls at the other tables to swoon. The swooning girls cheered him up and he decided it was ok to sit down now.

Megan decided that it was her turn to pipe up. "So Remus, where's your head's badge? Lily has barely let her's out of her sight since she got it."

Remus, James, and Sirius all exchanged a look. Peter, who hadn't been with them much that summer said. "But Remus isn't the Head Boy, J-" Before he could finish, Sirius slapped a hand over Peter's mouth. Unfortunetly for the guys, the girls knew exactly what he meant.

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't be forced to work with Potter this year. No, no, no." Lily was in panicing blubbering mode. Maddie and Christal just exchanged an evil, mischievous look. They had big plans for those two this year.

"Look Lily. I know I'm not your first choice as a co-worker, but can we at least try to get along this year. I mean we managed to do it today. Can we at least try? Lily looked up at James to see him begging her, the look in his eyes nothing but sadness and hope. Taking a deep breath Lily answered. Her answer told them this would be one eventful year.

"Yes."

Sorry that it took so long everyone. This chapter is the entire summer. I know that it left out a lot, but feel free to leave a review and ask tons of questions (I love answering them. Haha). Let me know if there is anything at all you want to know… I was thinking of posting side stories with events from the summer. Please Review!

Thanks again!

TickleBug


	5. Shocking

Hey Everyone! Thanks the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. This is just the beginning… literally. I'm going to introduce that new power I hinted at in this chapter. it's a long chapter… so I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 5: Shocking

At the Evans House

Lily was the first to wake. She was exhausted but knew that she had to get ready. Lily had stayed up with Christal that night until 3am. She hadn't wanted to, but Lily also knew that Christal would have pulled a few too many pranks while she slept and would have gotten the both of them into trouble.

Sighing, Lily looked at the clock. Eight o'clock. More than enough time to get a shower, wake Christal, and call over to Maddie's to make sure they were all up and moving.

She was about to walk out the door to hop into the shower when she heard a tapping at her window. She was about to get it when she heard Christal groggily say "Go get in the shower, Lil. I'll grab the owl." Lily nodded and headed into the shower.

Twenty minutes later Lily walked back into the room to find Christal sitting on the bed waiting for Lily.

"The letter's from Potter. I didn't read it; not that it would have mattered. You would have showed it to me anyway. I also called Maddie. They're all up and getting ready. Your Mom said that she wants us ready by quarter after ten to leave. Something about having to make an appointment with Petty's wedding planner." Christal said as she grabbed her clothes off of the bed.

Lily laughed. "I don't see what the wedding planner is for. We could just shove strawberry ice cream down the Marauders' throats and have them vomit all over the wedding party. Problem solved." Lily and Christal collapsed on the floor with laughter.

They heard a pounding on the door. "FREAKS! MOM SAYS TO HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO DROP YOU TWO FREAKS OFF AT THE FREAKY STATION TO CATCH THAT FREAKY TRAIN SO THAT I CAN GO MEET MY WEDDING PLANNER! FREAKS! HURRY UP, FREAKS!" They heard stomping as Petunia went back downstairs.

"Wow." said Matt coming into the room. "Only six freaks. That must be a new record."

"I think so." said Maddie coming into the room.

"Yea. Last year it was 9." Megan said as she walked into the room. Taking a look around she said "Maybe we should wait put I the hall until Lily's dressed."

"Smart move." said Lily as she walked over to her dresser. If truth be told, she could really care less. All four of them had seen her naked before, and, contrary to popular belief, Lily was anything but the prude that she acts like at school. Lily only acted the prude so that she doesn't lose her badge.

"It's ok. I've got an idea anyway. We'll take my car to the station. That way, Rose can just pick it up on her way back from the devil's." Christal said as she headed out the door, her stuff in hand. Megan, Maddie, and Matt all went into the hall while Lily changed. Five minutes later they heard Petunia and Rose Evans leaving the house.

Twenty minutes later, Christal's new midnight blue convertible was all packed up and they were on the road.

At The Potters'

Mrs. Potter was bustling around the kitchen, getting breakfast together. With all that she was cooking you'd think she was cooking for an army, but in reality she was only cooking for two teenage boys and her husband.

"Miss?" said one of the house elves, Juju.

"What is it, Juju?" asked Laura, not looking up from the pancake batter she was mixing.

"Would you like me to go and wake the boys?"

"Yes, Juju. That would be great. Thank you." said Laura as she poured batter onto the skillet. She enjoyed cooking the muggle way.

Twenty minutes later, James and Sirius came down into the kitchen fully dressed. Sirius was as tired as he normally was in the morning. James, however was as chipper and jolly as he never was in the morning.

"Good morning, Mum. How are you on this lovely and beautifully fine day?" James had the biggest smile ever on his face. Laura was shocked, but she smiled anyway.

"Good morning James. I'm fine, thank you. I take it that you are quite happy this morning." Laura answered, tilting her cheek to receive the kiss that James gave her. She turned to Sirius. "Good morning, Sirius. How are you?" Sirius just grunted as took the plate of food from her. Laura just laughed.

"Are the two of you all packed and ready to go?" Laura asked as she sat at the table with the boys, drinking from her cup of coffee.

"We made sure we were all packed up last night." James answered between shovels of food. Laura chuckled at her boys. They were wacky at times, but she wouldn't have them any other way.

At the Train Station

Remus had gotten to the train station early and had made sure to grab a compartment. He made sure that it would be big enough to fit all seven of them, possibly eight depending on whether or not Megan sat with them.

He was back out on the platform, searching for his friends. They had about a half an hour until the train left the station. He had been there searching for about ten minutes when he spotted Peter.

"Hey, Pete." Remus said as Peter walked up to him.

"Hey, Moony. How are you?" Peter said with a smile.

"I'm good, Wormtail. How was your summer? I didn't see you around that much."

"It was pretty good. Mum took us to France for the summer to see a bunch of relatives who I didn't even know I had." Remus chuckled at that. "It's not all that funny, Moony. They smelled all weird. Like dead cats or something." At this Remus started laughing really hard. Peter couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Hey you guys, how is it possible that you're laughing without me. I mean, I am Sirius Black: The Life of the Party." said Sirius as he and James came up to them.

"More like Sirius Black: Man Whore of the World." said Christal from behind them.

James whipped around faster then any of them thought possible. "LILY!" James yelled as he launched himself at her, throwing his arms around her, and hugging the life out of her.

Lily laughed and said "James, I just saw you yesterday! Jeez!" Laughing James let her go.

"Hey, I've been waiting six years to be able to hug you without you wanting to kill me. Don't ruin my fun." They laughed and turned to see a similar scene between Remus and Maddie, only they were kissing, too, instead of just hugging. Christal and Sirius were already arguing and Peter was standing there laughing at them.

"Black! How many times to I have to tell you NO! Jesus fuck! Just because I hate your mother doesn't mean that I'll jump into bed with you!" James and Lily laughed at them, too. It wasn't long before Remus and Maddie stopped kissing to laugh at them to.

Matt had gone off to find his friends. Megan had run into a few other first years and they were all talking together, laughing at Christal and Sirius.

The warning whistle went off and they all got onto the train. Remus led them to the compartment that he had saved for them. Megan and her new friends had gone off to their own compartment; the same with Matt and his friends. After Lily, James, Remus, and Maddie had stored their luggage in the rack they all went to the prefects meeting, promising to return as soon as possible.

"Sooooo… how long do you think it'll be before Christal kills Padfoot?" James asked as the four of them headed down the corridor.

"I give him 10 minutes." said Remus.

"Remus!" Maddie scolded. Remus was getting all ready to apologize and explain himself when Maddie continued. "I mean come on, I'd give him at _least_ 15 minutes." Maddie finished giggling.

"Are you kidding! He's already annoying the hell out of her. I give him 5 minutes." said Lily.

The group all laughed as they headed into the prefect meeting.

The four Gryffindors were walking back to the compartment a half hour later. Standing outside the door, they heard shrieks of laughter. Exchanging questioning glances, they opened the door and were shocked by the scene that greeted them.

With Sirius and Christal, ten minutes before the others walked in

Sirius, Christal, and Peter ran back into the room laughing. They had just pulled a prank on all of the Slytherins.

"Oh… my… god!" Sirius managed to gasp out between his laughter. Christal could only laugh and Peter was on the verge of wetting himself.

"Their… faces!" was all Christal could get out.

It took them a little while, but finally they calmed down.

"I'm going to use the loo." Peter said, blushing slightly. Sirius and Christal just shrugged, thinking Peter wet himself again.

"You know, Staninas, there might actually be hope for you yet." Sirius said as he sat back.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Christal said, sitting back in the seat across from him. She opened up a book that Sirius could tell was new.

"It means that you're not as bad as I thought. Is that what you bought with the money you won off James, Pete, and me?" Sirius asked.

"Yup. You guys are pretty easy to win money off of." Christal said not even looking up from the book that she was reading.

"Hey! That's not nice. I may be easy, but I'm not that easy!" Sirius said indignantly, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Haha, Black. You are very easy and you know it." Christal said, laughing so hard that she had to put her book down.

Sirius looked at her, getting a brilliant idea. He had that tell tale mischievous look in his eyes as he slowly got up. "Oh really?"

Christal just nodded, still laughing at him. She didn't see him until it was too late.

"BLACK! HAHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHA! GET- HAHA- OFF- HAHA- ME!" Christal screamed in between her laughter.

"Not until you admit that I'm a sexily handsome beast that you can't wait to have your wicked way with." Sirius said. She shook her head no.

Sirius hadn't been paying close enough attention to where they were, and as a result they fell off of the bench. But Sirius didn't stop. He just used the extra room to his advantage and straddled her as he tickled her.

"Say it, Staninas or I won't let you go." Sirius said, using his position to pin her and make sure that she couldn't escape.

"NEVER!" Christal screamed through her laughter. Sirius just started tickling her harder.

"BLACK!" Christal screamed, sounding louder then she normally did. Sirius knew what it would sound like to the rest of the school, and decided that it was the perfect opportunity.

"WHAT'S THAT, STANINAS? YOU WANT MORE?" Sirius shouted it as loud as he could.

"NO!" She screamed even louder.

"SAY IT, STANINAS!" Sirius screamed, drowning her out.

"BLACK! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I RIP YOUR DICK OFF!" Christal shrieked. Sirius just continued to tickle her. The both of them laughing. They didn't even notice that there friends had come in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Maddie screamed. Sirius jumped in shock, landing back on Christal hard causing her to grunt. At least he stopped tickling her. Remus stared at Maddie in shock. He knew that she swore, but he'd never heard her swear that loudly, nor had he ever heard her use that word. Lily and James were just laughing at the situation. Peter, who had some back from the bathroom, just looked around confusedly at everyone.

"Well, at least neither of them is dead." Remus said at last, causing them all to laugh.

At the Feast that Night

Everyone was in the Great Hall. The first years had just been sorted (Maddie, Lily, and Christal cheering louder than everyone else when Megan became a Gryffindor), and everybody was waiting for Dumbledore to speak so that they could eat.

Finally Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back! Now, I could stand here and give you a long speech," He paused here as Christal and Sirius groaned loudly and said simultaneously "Oh, come ON!" This made everyone laugh. Dumbledore chuckled as well and then raised his hand for silence. "But clearly that isn't the best idea right now." he said with a pointed look at Christal and Sirius. "So, on that note… Dig in!"

Christal and Sirius cheered in delight and dug in immediately, not given anybody else a chance to get any of the food.

"Merlin!" Peter said, slightly intimidated by the two seventh years who were inhaling the food.

"Would you two give the rest of us a chance!" Lily said, exasperated by Christal's and Sirius' behavior.

"We'd like to eat, too, you know!" Maddie complained.

"Come on, Padfoot!" said James, wanting to eat sometime soon.

Then Remus smirked. "Christal, Padfoot, the Slytherins are standing behind you with their wands out, wanting to hex you into next week." Christal and Sirius whipped around so fast, both reaching for their wands, that neither noticed their friends silently cheer and pile as much food as possible onto their plates before Christal and Sirius could.

"Where?" Sirius asked as the two turned back around.

"OI! What that fucking hell!" Christal said so loud that the entire all looked at them.

McGonagall stood up shouting "STANINAS! THAT'S ANOTHER WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION!"

"BUT PROFESSOR! THEY STOLE THE FOOD!" Christal tried to reason with McGonagall, but it was pointless.

"SO WHAT! THERE'S MORE OF IT! TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION AND THAT'S THAT!" McGonagall sat back down. Christal did too.

"Thanks guys. Now I've got two weeks detention instead of one." But of course she said it through a mouth full of food.

"Ewww, Christal. Swallow before you speak." James said. He was used to that kind of stuff from Sirius, but it was still gross.

After Dinner: Lily and James on there way to there new dorm

Lily and James were walking down the corridor towards their new dorms. As head students they had the privilege of having private living quarters. They had had to walk up to Dumbledore's office for instructions. There they were given the location of their new dorms. Now they were walking down to the fifth floor, looking for the picture of King Arthur.

"James, how is it possible that with all of your excursions through the castle that you don't know where Arthur's portrait is?" Lily asked James, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. She wasn't really mad at James, just at their situation. All Dumbledore had said was that the portrait was on the fifth floor in the west wing. _At least it's in the same wing as the Gryffindor tower._ Lily thought.

"I don't know Lily. All I know is that I've never come across a portrait of King Arthur." James, too, was trying to keep the bite out of his voice. He had a feeling that this time Lily wasn't really mad at him, just irritated with their predicament.

Lily sighed. "What I wouldn't give to have Christal here." James looked at her odd.

"What Lil, am I not good enough company? You need someone else to talk to?" James joked.

Lily laughed at him, and James laughed, too. "No, you dork. Christal has insomnia. She's up more then half the night, almost every night, exploring the castle. She makes friends with the portraits. If anyone would know where it is, it'd be Christal." James had to laugh along with her.

"Well in that case, your wish is my command." Lily was confused.

"Wait James, how is that… possible." She finished lamely as James pulled out a mirror from his robes. "James, what is that?"

"This, My Flower, is a two way mirror. Sirius has the other one, and seeing as how it's more then likely that all five of them are together, he'll be able to get Christal for us." James said with a smile as he called Sirius' name.

"James, you're a genius!" Lily said, hugging him. James was shocked but hugged her back.

They heard laughing, and broke apart. "Jeez, Prongs. I thought you actually needed me, not wanted me to watch Evans shag your brains out!" James and Lily both blushed.

"Shut up, Padfoot. We do need your help." Before James could continue, Sirius cut in.

"Merlin, Prongs! I get that you love me as a mate and all, but don't you think this is taking it a little to far! I mean, I love you and all, but I just don't swing that way!" Of course Sirius had to have his mind in the gutter.

"Padfoot! Shut up! I didn't mean anything like that! We need you to get Christal for us!" James was as red as Lily's hair and Lily herself wasn't much better.

Christal's face appeared in the mirror. "Sorry, Potter. As much as I love Lily, and as fond as I am of you, I'm not in to threesomes." She had the straightest face ever as she said it. Lily and James could hear the others roaring with laughter behind her.

"Haha, you are so funny." Lily said, her voice dry with sarcasm. "We need you to tell us how to get to the portrait of King Arthur." Instantly Christal got serious (not to be confused with 'Sirius').

"Oh my god! That's where the Heads' Dorm is!? Merlin, am I going to love coming to visit you guys! Arthur tells the best stories. Seriously,- no not you, Black- you guys should just sit there, even for an hour, and listen. I swear I sat there for like six hours one night just listening to him talk about all of his adventures. There was this one where-"

"Christal, Christal! Really, I'm sure that's all interesting, but that's not relevant right now. We need your help. We can't find the damn portrait. All Dumbledore told us was that the fucking thing was on the fifth floor, but he didn't say where." James was a little shocked by Lily's language. He's heard her pissed as hell, but he never heard her swear. He guessed it was something that she picked up from Christal.

"Oh my fucking god. What does lover boy there not know how to find it?" Christal said with exasperation.

"No I don't." said James. "I'm usually too busy hiding to sit and talk to portraits." James was mocking her and she knew it. She just didn't really care.

"How in the hell do you think I found it. Dumbass." Christal answered with a shake of her head. Sighing, she gave them the directions. "Where are you guys?"

"We're by the statue of Melinda the Good Witch." Lily answered.

"Oh, you guys aren't that far. To be honest, you past it. Go back 'till you reach the statue of the hippogriff. Honestly, you could have asked the statue or one of the portraits they would have told you where to go. But anyway, when you get to the statue, make a left down that little hallway. Keep following it until you reach a portrait of fairies playing in a lake. There you'll make a right and all you'll have to do is follow the hallway until you get to the portrait of Arthur. It's the one of him at his round table. Lancelot, Guinevere, and Merlin should be in it. That is if they aren't off visiting others again… or other activities in Lancelot and Guinevere's case." Christal said.

James and Lily were incredulous. All this time they had been looking for it and they had passed it.

"Thanks Christal." James said.

"No problem, just give us a shout if you get lost again." She answered and then the glass went blank.

Lily and James followed Christal's directions. They easily found the Heads' Dorms. The portrait of King Arthur was just as Christal had said. In a room full of sunlight with open windows, was a round table. At the head of that table was Arthur. Merlin was standing behind him, Guinevere was sitting in a throne against the wall, and Lancelot was sitting at his place at the table. It was clear by the picture that it was made long before Guinevere and Lancelot betrayed Arthur.

"Well, greetings good sir and fair lady. Of what services may I assist thou with?" Arthur asked from his place at the head of the table. Lily and James exchanged a look before James answered.

"We're the Head Students, King Arthur. We apologize for how long it took us to get here. We got lost and had to call on Christal for help." James said, trying to work some of Arthur's speak into his words. Lily had to giggle at his poor attempt.

At the mention of Christal, Arthur immediately perked up. "Christal, you say? Well if that fair beauty is a friend of thou then I shall be more then joyous to accommodate you. Tell me, hast thou agreed upon a password?"

Lily and James again looked at each other. Then James smirked and turned to Arthur saying "Emerald eyed Flower." Arthur thought that that was a very strange password, but never the less, nodded and let the two heads in.

As they walked through the portrait hole, Lily scolded James. "James! What kind of password is that!? And why must it refer to me!?"

"Because my dear Lily-flower. Everything I think about is about you. It only makes sense that the password is about you." Lily was beat read and about to respond when she saw the room and stopped dead I her tracks.

The room was circular. It was smaller then the Gryffindor common room, but still fairly large. The couch in front of the fire place was Gryffindor red with Gryffindor gold trim and pillows. The two chairs on either side of the couch were the same colors. In the center of the little square (couch, chairs, and fireplace) was a cherry wood coffee table. There were bookshelves also made out of cherry that Lily knew she would love exploring. The room had a table in it that James and Lily could use as an everything table. There were two short staircases that led up to the bedrooms; Lily's on the right and James' on the left. On the walls were pictures of both Lily and James' past as well as a few portraits that were always there.

They went up to James' room first. On the door to his room, his name was engraved in his chicken scratch. Inside, the room oozed James. It was decked in red and gold (James being a true Gryffindor to the end), it had Quidditch posters, pictures of the Marauders and some of there finer pranks on the walls. On his bedside table was a picture of his parents, a picture of the Marauders from last year **(A/N- Think of the one that was in Sirius' room in DH)**, and a picture of Lily sitting out by the Lake. Lily looked at James questioningly when she saw that, but he just shrugged. There was a desk along the wall, made of cherry wood, that already had all of James' books and supplies on it.

There were two other doors besides the one that they came in. One, was James' closet. The other led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was beautiful. It had white tiles, and a huge black marble bathtub. The tub was large enough to fit two dozen people comfortably. There was also a shower in the corner. The countertop had two sinks built into it. All of Lily and James' bathroom stuff was already laid out in the counter. It was clear that they would have to share the bathroom.

Lily sighed. This year wasn't going to be easy. First she had to share a dorm with James and now a bathroom. _What else did this year have in store? _Lily wondered.

James heard her sigh. "Look Lily. It won't be so bad. We'll just have to adjust. We can figure out the bathroom schedule later. Why don't we just go and look at your room for now." James was just trying to make Lily happy. Lily was shocked though. She wasn't used to seeing James take charge. She knew that he was Captain of the Quidditch team, but she never actually saw him take control. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

Going through the door opposite the one they came in, the found Lily's room.

It was a lavender color. The sheets on her bed were white with little purple butterflies embroidered into it. Her Butterfly wind chimes that she like to collect were hanging from the ceiling. She also had pictures on the walls; of her family, friends, and even a few of the Marauders. It was James' turn to give Lily a look, but she gave him the same answer he gave her: a shrug. Lily's desk was made of a light pine and also had all of her books and supplies in it. James went and opened her door so that they could see what was written on it. In Lily's curling script was her name. James ran his hand over it with a smile.

Turning back to Lily, he just smiled. Lily smiled back, and then covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Looks like it's bed time for you, Lils." James said with a chuckle. Lily nodded.

"Yea, I think it is."

"Goodnight, Lily." James said.

"'Night, James." James walked over to her, kissed her cheek, and left the room through the bathroom door.

The Next Day

The group of Gryffindors were sitting at the table in the Great Hall. Peter, Sirius, and Christal were pigging out as usual, Maddie and Remus were acting all lovey dovey, and James and Lily were discussing quidditch when McGonagall came around with the schedules.

"So," said James. "What do we have first?"

"Transfiguration." Christal said, not looking up from her schedule.

They all were comparing schedules. The only class Peter had with any of the was History of Magic with Christal, Herbology with Maddie, and Care of Magical Creatures with Christal, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius, Remus, James, Maddie, and Lily all had similar schedules. Peter's was set for his ranking. Christal's on the other hand, baffled the Marauders.

"Hey Chris? Why are you taking so many classes?" Remus asked. As long as he had known her, he never knew that she packed her schedule.

"I always do. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions are required to become an Auror. I take History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, and Astronomy out of choice." She said before chugging her coffee and standing up. "I'm going to go and get my stuff." With that she left.

Sirius shook his head. "I will never understand that girl."

**(A/N- I'll put everyone's schedules at the end.)**

Transfiguration

"Now class," McGonagall began. "We'll start this year off with a project. Seeing as how you all made it this far, I should hope that I do not have to stress the importance of NEWTs. Now, about this project. I will be assigning your partners before I tell you about it."

"Lupin, Roberts… Malfoy, Ms Black… Potter, Evans. I hope I won't have to give you two detention. As heads I expect you to work together without killing each other. Mr. Black, Staninas… It's high time the two of you learned to get along. Don't make me fail you." She continued on like that until everyone was paired up.

"Now… this project is on animagi. I thought that since you are all seventh years that you should be able to teach yourselves the material and then present it to the class to show me what you have learn. You'll have one month to complete it. I expect a written paper, and a demonstration of some sort."

Sirius groaned. He hated project and now he had to do one with Staninas. Just his luck.

Christal was horrified at having to work with Sirius. She already knew all about animagi, but Sirius was a lazy, pompous ass and Christal knew that he wasn't going to do his work.

James was ecstatic. He loved transfiguration, was an animagi (illegally, mind you), and he would get to do this project with Lily. Could this get any better!

Lily was slightly hesitant. Yes, James had been better so far, but she was still unsure. It was all so new. _Who knows… maybe it won't be that bad. James is good at Transfiguration after all…_

Remus and Maddie were happy. They both already knew all about animagi and now they got to work on the project together. They thought that the day was off to a great start.

Lunch

All of their classes had gone much the same as Transfiguration, only without the projects.

They were all laughing and joking around. For once, Christal and Sirius weren't arguing. Lily and James were getting along well, and Maddie and Remus weren't snogging each other (which in the minds of their friends was a much needed improvement). Peter was laughing as well. He didn't get to se his friends that much because they all had different classes. He was glad to be able to laugh with them.

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all exchanged a look once they calmed down. They all nodded and discreetly pulled out their wands. At the same time they all muttered an incantation.

Instantly blue, green, yellow, and red goop started falling out of buckets that had suddenly appeared. Each color fell over the house it matched (green: Slytherin, red: Gryffindor, etc.). Many people screamed at the goop, mostly girls though. Over the screaming, laughter could be heard from the three Gryffindor girls that had been sitting next to the Marauders. Everyone eventually stopped screaming to look at Lily, Maddie, and Christal. They just kept laughing and laughing, not even noticing. Finally, someone got fed up and yelled,

"What in the hell are you laughing at?!" came from someone at the Hufflepuff table.

The girls calmed down.

"You're all-" Maddie started.

"Freaking out-" Lily continued.

"Over Jello." Christal finished. With that the girls started laughing again.

"I still don't see how it's funny!!" someone else yelled from over at the Slytherin table.

"We're laughing for several reasons." Lily said.

"First, you all look hilarious covered in Jello." Maddie stated.

"Second, it's edible and you're all acting like it's toxic waste." Christal continued.

"And thirdly, YOU'RE ALL WITCHES AND WIZARDS!!" they finished together before they started laughing.

Everyone finally got the hilarity in the situation and soon the hall was filled with laughter.

About One Week Later

The week passed without any other incidents… other then Christal and Sirius fighting, which was nothing new. Everyone was shocked, however, to find Lily and James had become friends and hardly ever argued. People had expected Maddie and Remus, something many had been betting on for years.

One night, Christal was out by the lake by herself. She had gotten a letter from her family that morning and had been out of it ever since. She was sitting on a rock, crying. That's how her friends found her.

"Christal?" Lily whispered quietly.

Christal turned to look at her friends. Maddie, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were there. She wasn't used to having people see her cry, but she didn't really care right now.

Maddie and Lily saw her tears and immediately ran over to hug her. "Love," Maddie said. "What's wrong?"

She handed Lily the letter and she read it out loud.

_Christal,_

_I'm only writing to inform you that Richard and Stacy are coming to stay with us over Thanksgiving and they want to see you. I haven't told them that you've been disowned, and to be honest I don't care. I thought that I'd give you the chance to gather your stuff and say goodbye to everyone._

_Mother_

"Christal, I don't understand. Who are those people?" Lily asked.

Christal took a deep breath, not really wanting to tell, but knowing that she had to. "They're my birth parents. I'm adopted. If they find out I've been disowned, they'll take me back to America and I won't be able to study magic anymore." She barely got that out before she started to cry. "I don't want to go!"

"Christal!" Maddie said hugging her tighter.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lily said, also hugging her tighter.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart. The three girls linked hands (so that they sere sitting in a circle or sorts), and Lily said "We'll stick with you no matter what. No one is going to take our sister from us." Lily, Maddie, and Christal all smiled. They hadn't noticed the faint glow coming from their hands, but the guys did.

"Ummm… guys?" James said, trying to get their attention. But his words fell on deaf ears.

"We promise, Christal. We'll find a way to stay together." Maddie said. The glow was white and was growing brighter.

"Girls?" Remus said, his voice urgent as the glow grew increasing brighter.

Finally, the girls took notice on him. "What is it, Remy?" Maddie asked. But the guys never got a chance to answer.

Without warning, the light that had been glowing exploded.

Cliffy!! What happened? Well, you'll have to review to find out. So… review so that I can post the next chapter faster! You know you want to!

TickleBug


	6. AN The Schedules

Lily James

Transfiguration Transfiguration

Charms Charms

Potions Potions

D.A.D.A D.A.D.A

Herbology Arithmacy

Arithmacy Muggle Studies

Lily wants to become an Auror. James wants to become an Auror.

Maddie Remus

Transfiguration Transfiguration

Charms Charms

D.A.D.A. D.A.D.A.

Potions Potions

Herbology Care of Magical Creatures

Classes with Pomfrey Muggle Studies

Maddie wants to become a healer. Remus wants to become an Auror, but is unsure if he'll be able to.

Christal Sirius

Transfiguration Transfiguration

Charms Charms

D.A.D.A. D.A.D.A.

Potions Potions

History of Magic Muggles Studies

Care of Magical Creatures History of Magic

Arithmacy

Astronomy

Christal wants to become an Auror. Sirius wants to become an Auror.

Peter

Transfiguration

Charms

Potions

D.A.D.A.

Herbology

History of Magic

Care of Magical Creatures

Peter doesn't know what he wants

To do after Hogwarts. His classes aren't

At the same level as the others. Some he

Is being forced to take by McGonagall.

These schedules are in no particular order. They just state what classes they are taking. I'll decide what classes they'll take on which days… whenever. Message/ review if you have questions!


	7. Answers and Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate the support that I'm getting for this story. All the confusion I ended the last chapter with will be explained. **

**Well… on with the chapter!!**

**--**

Chapter 6: Answers and Surprises

The girls were completely shocked. They could feel power and magic coursing through their veins, but they didn't know what to do. They really wanted to let go, but something told them not to. They didn't know what, but they knew that they had to keep holding on.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only several minutes, it all stopped. The glowing stopped any and all noises that were normally heard in the night stopped. The only thing that was still going was that pulsing feeling that the girls had felt.

"What the hell was that?" Christal asked, her voice shaking. The others shook their heads, not knowing what to say.

They were all silent, looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally, Lily broke the silence.

"We need to go see Dumbledore."

Little did the friends know, that another pair of eyes had witnessed the spectacle.

Outside of Dumbledore's Office

"Wait." Remus said, as they reached the gargoyles outside of Dumbledore's office.

"What is it, Remus?" Maddie asked. She was shaken up and scared as hell at what had just happened, but she was more than willing to listen to Remus; even if it was just to take her mind off of the spectacle that happened outside for a moment.

"We're telling him everything, right? What happened, why we were out there, the stuff with Christal?" he knew that they should be truthful with Dumbledore, but he also wanted to make sure that they were all on the same page.

"No!" Christal instantly protested. "There is no way in hell that I want Dumbledore knowing that I could end up being shipped back to America." She was vehement about it.

"And why is that, Ms Staninas?" said a voice of calm from behind them. They all looked to see Dumbledore standing there, clearly having overheard them.

"Shit." was all that came out of Christal's mouth. Normally Maddie and Lily would have scolded/smacked her for swearing in front of a teacher, but they were otherwise occupied with everything that had happened in the last hour.

"I suggest that we go up to my office and discuss whatever it is that you six came to see me about." Dumbledore said, leaving no room for argument. The teens followed the professor up to his office.

Up in his office, Dumbledore conjured up enough chairs for the six of them. He then took his place behind his desk.

"Now, why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning." He gave a pointed look at Christal. She sighed, knowing that she would have to tell her headmaster everything.

"I was sitting outside by myself. I just wanted to think. I had gotten a letter from my parents that said I had to go home for Thanksgiving. If I didn't, my birth parents were going to take me back to America." Christal said, not looking at anyone. She was sitting on the chair, curled up into herself. Sirius rubbed her back comfortingly. The others were shocked. Not only had Sirius willingly done something to try and make Christal feel better, but she had let him. Dumbledore just smiled at them. _There's hope for them, yet. _He thought.

Nodding, Dumbledore waited for them to continue. He had always known that Christal was adopted. He had also known that it would cause problems when Christal had been disowned. He made a mental note to take care of it later. "There's more, is there not?" he asked.

Lily gave a small smile. "There is, sir. We, James, Remus, Sirius, Maddie, and I, went out to check on her. She hadn't been acting like herself all day. But when we were comforting her, something happened."

Not waiting for Dumbledore to interrupt, James continued. "Remus, Sirius, and I noticed that the girls' hands started glowing. They had been holding hands while sitting in a circle. We tried to tell the girls, but I don't think they heard us. Finally Remus got their attention, but before we could say anything, the light that had been growing in their hands sort of exploded."

"When this light exploded, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, his face calm and not giving anything away.

It felt like all the magic and energy we have was pulsing through us." Maddie said, with a look of concern on her face.

"It still does." Christal mumbled.

Dumbledore looked at Maddie and Lily who both nodded, telling him that they felt it, too.

"Well… I believe that I know what has happened. There is an ancient prophecy, made before Hogwarts was founded. It tells of three witches who will have extraordinary power, power that no one else could handle." Maddie, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius all looked at Dumbledore in shock. Christal, however, groaned.

The others, even Dumbledore, looked at her questioningly. "I know about the prophecy." She said. "I found an old book that had the prophecy in it. To be honest, I'm not sure that even we can handle all of that magic. We need a lot of control for that, something I just don't have. There's no way I'll be able to do this." She buried her face in her knees, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Chris, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Maddie asked her, standing up and going over to her.

"Dumbledore, sir, I'm going to assume that you have a copy of the prophecy. Either read it to them or summarize it, but either way, just get it over with." Christal said, not looking up.

"Alright, Christal. To make it easier on all of you, I'll summarize it for the rest of you. But, before I do… do you girls wish for Mr. Potter, Lupin, and Black to leave?" He looked at the girls carefully, wanted them to be completely sure of their answer.

"Leave them." They said at the same time.

Nodding, Dumbledore continued. "About 100 years before the founders of Hogwarts were even born; a prophet said that in a time of great need and turmoil, three ladies would come into a power so great that, unless separated, no one could stop them. It appears that you three are the three that were prophesied about.

"One girl would have the power to levitate, and would be a seer." Before Dumbledore could continue, James interrupted.

"That's Lily." The others were shocked that he would know that. Maddie and Christal exchanged a look. Maybe their plans to get Lily and James together would be easier than they thought.

Nodding, Dumbledore continued. "Another would have the power to heal, and would be a telekinetic." This time it was Remus who interrupted.

"That's Maddie." This time, no one was all that shocked. It kind of made sense that Remus would know that. For one, he was Maddie's boyfriend, and for another, everyone knew that Maddie wanted to be a healer.

Dumbledore smiled. "The third girl would have the power to freeze time and make anything and everything… I guess explode would be the best word." Sirius was the one who interrupted this time.

"No doubt about it. That's Christal." This time everyone chuckled. It was obvious that the third one was Christal, but it wasn't just that. Christal's temper had gotten the best of her more than once, causing many explosions throughout the school. Even Christal had to smile at that.

"Those are just their individual powers, which the three would have the ability to share with one another. All three would be able to do wandless magic, transform themselves into any animal they chose, be able to communicate with each other through their minds, and of course, have little individual traits that made them who they were. Some of those traits were said to be tied into their magic. Although, I don't think any musical talents were implied in the slightest in the prophecy." They all had to chuckle a bit at that.

"This is a lot of information to take in at once. I suggest that you all go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow concerning this whole thing. And Christal, try not to worry too much about your parents. I'll help you take care of it." Christal eyes flashed, and the others saw it, but she didn't say anything. Maddie and Lily knew that they'd have to be careful around Christal. She already had a short temper and with these new powers making her magic so finicky they'd have to keep an even closer eye on her.

Saying their good nights to the headmaster, they left.

"Let's go back to the head's dorm." James said. "More privacy." Nodding in agreement, they all went. When Arthur saw them, he knew what had happened. The portraits in Dumbledore's office had spread the news, as well as the portraits who had views out of windows and had seen what had happened, had been telling all of the portrait's the news. Most of them were overjoyed that the prophecy had finally come true. But Arthur could see the tired looks on their faces and didn't question anything at all and just let them in when they gave him the password.

The six Gryffindors went into the head's common room and collapsed there. James and Remus each took a chair, Maddie and Lily took the couch, Christal sat on the floor in front of the couch, and Sirius sat on the floor in front of the fire. They were all too tired and shocked to really do anything. They just sat there in silence eventually letting sleep claim them.

That's how the week past. They had the talk with Dumbledore, scheduling training and making sure that this wouldn't get out. Dumbledore felt it best and safest to keep it between the seven of them, telling only McGonagall and Flitwick, the two professors that Dumbledore trusted the most and who would be able to help the girls train when Dumbledore couldn't.

James and Sirius trained for Quidditch. Their first game was Saturday, against Ravenclaw.

On Friday, they were all exhausted. They had been piled high with homework, and James had been training his team hard for the game tomorrow. Maddie, Christal, Sirius, and Remus had all practically moved into the head's dorm. But they were shocked on Friday. They had come in after class to find the room much bigger than it had been when they left that morning. Not only that, but Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the now enlarged common room.

"Now, I know all of you are rather shocked." Dumbledore started.

"Shocked! Shocked! Shocked doesn't even begin to cover it." Lily said, a note of hysteria in her voice.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "I've noticed how Ms Roberts and Staninas, as well as Mr. Lupin and Black have been staying here most nights. After the events of this week, and all that is sure to come with your training and such, I figured it would not only be best, but easier if the four of you move in officially. And of course Mr. Pettigrew as well. Though if he does I think it best that he does not know of your powers. Now, if Mr. Potter and Ms Evans have any objection then of course I can reduce the tower back to its original state."

Lily and James agreed immediately. "They stay."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I had a feeling that the two of you would say that. All of your belongings are already in your rooms, which have been labeled to prevent any confusion. I hope that I won't get called down here in the middle of the night because some of you were fighting." He gave a pointed look at Christal and Sirius. Christal glared at him and Sirius just laughed.

Smiling, Dumbledore said goodbye to them, and left.

"Well…" said Remus. "That was surprising."

The others couldn't help but laugh.

**So… what did you think? This chapter was really short, but I wanted to get a new one out to all of you ASAP. I know it sounds kind of crappy right now, but it'll get better. I solemnly swear! Haha. Anyways… thanks again for all the reviews. I'll update as soon as I get the chance. Don't forget to review!**

**Love y'all!**

**TickleBug**


	8. Quidditch and Dinner

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've updated… everything's been so crazy. Between school and my family, everything's just been so complicated. **

**Ok… so I've been getting some reviews saying that my story seems like a Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. I know that it seems that way right now, but trust me, there will be quite a few twists and turns to come. This has nothing to do with Charmed. I know the title and the plot seems that way, but the title is what it is because I was tired and very uncreative when I posted/started this story. I'll probably change it when I have the time to sit down and have a thought to myself. **

**Finally, I want to say thank you to those of you that have reviewed. To be honest, I never expected to have as big of a reaction to this story as I got. I know that it's not that big yet, but compared to others I've written, this one is huge. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed, added me or my story to favorites and alerts, as well as those that check daily for an update!**

**Now… enough with the sappiness… On with the story!**

**Chapter 7: **

Peter did move into the Heads Dorm with the others. Maddie, Lily, and Christal had become more inseparable than normal. The Marauders were… the Marauders.

The Saturday after Dumbledore made his 'big announcement' to the 7 Gryffindors, James held Quidditch tryouts. He had been unable to convince Lily to tryout for Seeker, but after everything that had happened in the last week, he wasn't going to push it. If worse came to worse, he might be able to get her as a reserve player, in case of an emergency.

Remus, who was the commentator at the games, Maddie, Christal, Lily, and Peter were all in the stands as tryouts started. James needed to find a beater, a seeker, and a chaser. 

There were seven Gryffindors trying out for beater, among them was Matt, so James decided to tackle them first. He had those trying out aim bludgers at dummies, which were the targets, and had them compete against Sirius to see who could get the most correct hits in 5 minutes. Six tried out and did ok, but they weren't quiet what James was looking for and none of them could beat Sirius. Only one had come close, losing my 4. Last to go was Matt Roberts. 

When James called his name, the Gryffindor 7th years, along with Megan and a few of her friends who had joined them, cheered loudly. Matt did excellent on the first part of the test, getting more hits then the others did. When it came to the challenge against Sirius, Matt was confident. James blew his whistle and the two started. Everyone watching was shocked as Matt continued to nail bludger after bludger. Finally James blew his whistle, signaling the end of the five minutes, and the scores were quickly tallied. Matt had beat Sirius by 2 hits. James gave him the beater spot right then and there.

Matt grinned and went to stand over with the rest of the Gryffindor team, who cheered and clapped him on the back and shook his hands and congratulated him.

James moved on to the Chaser tryouts.

There were 12 there for chaser. He put them through a tough trial. The first thing he had them do was fly around the pitch. Doing that he eliminated four. Next he did a round of what could best be described as monkey see, monkey do. He was able to eliminate 5 this way. Next it came time to take shots. James had the Gryffindor Keeper, Melanie Trout, at the goal. As the first took the shots, the crowd looked on quietly. He missed 3/5 shots. He was dismissed with a thanks for trying. The next one didn't do much better. He missed 2/5. He too, was dismissed. The last one was the best by far, missing not one if the goals. His name was Kyle Luke, a fourth year Gryffindor. James, of course, gave him the position. 

There were only 2 people trying out for seeker. James saved them for last because they were the most crucial part of the team and needed the most time and observation to choose. The first one no one knew why he bothered trying out. He did horribly. He could fly fine, but he was slow and couldn't tell the snitch from a piece of corn. James promptly dismissed him. The next one was much better. Her name was Margerette Jones, but people just called her Marge. Marge was a second year who wasn't afraid of anyone and was fast as hell. She caught the snitch in record time, beating the previous record which was 1 minute and 15 seconds. She caught it in a minute flat. James put her on the team. 

The try outs took three hours. The team sat on the field, huddled together. James gave the new members a quick congratulations, and then started out on his usual beginning of the season speech about creaming the Slytherins. He told them that the schedule for practice would soon be posted, and then the team dispersed. 

That night at dinner, many were talking about James' team and their prospects for the cup, including the Gryffindor 7th years. James and Sirius were talking enthusiastically about he coming seasons and new maneuvers that they wanted to try. Lily was actively participating. Remus and Maddie were talking quietly between themselves about tutoring Maddie in DADA. Peter was eating as usual. Christal wasn't paying attention to anybody and was absorbed in a book like usual. Everything was going as normal when an owl swooped into the hall. The owl was Christal's. Liberty **(A/N- I don't know if I mentioned that Christal's owl's name is liberty… or that she even had one. So if I didn't I am now. She has an owl and it's name is Liberty. Sorry about that guys and girls!)** flew over and perched herself on Christal's shoulder. Christal quickly took the letter and gave Liberty a bit of a roll. She opened it, read it quickly, and then pulled a quill from the knot she had her hair in, where she had a habit of sticking them. She wrote a short reply on the back of the letter and then sent it off with Liberty.

Remus was the first to say something. "What was that all about? Mail doesn't normally come at night."

"Well thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." said Sirius. Turning to Christal, he said "Who's the letter from?"

"Way to be subtle, Padfoot." James said, rolling his eyes.

"None of your business." Christal said as she exchanged a look with Lily and Maddie. "I'm gonna go and finish that Transfiguration essay that's due on Monday. I think I forgot to put something in it. I'll see you guys-" she was cut off as she started to stand up by James, who she was sitting next to, pulling her back down. 

"Oh no you don't. You may be able to get away with not telling us about the letter but you're not getting away with walking around the school by yourself." He said. Christal growled, literally, at the indignation.

"Potter, though the protective big brother act is cute and all, it's not gonna work. I walk around Hogwarts by myself, in the middle of the night, no cloak or protective body guards, all the time. You don't need to start now." Christal tried to stand up again, but this time James and Sirius pulled her back.

"That was then, this is now. Things have changed, Christal and the last thing any of us needs is a bunch of Slytherins jumping you with everything that's going on. If you'll wait one minute I'll go back with you. I have to finish that Potions essay anyway." Sirius said. The others were shocked that he called Christal by her first name, something that was so rare you had a better chance of seeing a werewolf drinking a cup of tea… while in wolf form. 

Christal huffed but agreed. If this was how things were going to be now that the girls had these special powers then Christal wanted no part of it. She was going to find a way around these Marauders and their stupid map and that was a promise.

**Hey everyone… like I said before, sorry about the long wait. **

**Now, I know this isn't up to my normal standards… whether they're your's or mine makes no difference… but it's been so long since I've updated that I wanted to get this out there for you all. I know this chapter's really boring but I promise it'll get better… just as soon as I can get it written down and worked out the right way. But before I start rambling even more… thanks for being patient guys. You're the best!**

**Love, **

**TickleBug**


	9. Christal and Sirus

**Chapter 8: Sirius and Christal**

As the group was heading back up to their dorm, Christal started to turn off and go another way. But of course, one of the Marauders, in this case Sirius, grabbed her arm. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Christal hated that they were treating her like a little girl. She was quickly getting angry and the others could see it. Maddie and Lily made to calm her down, but James and Remus held them back. The two girls looked at the guys questioningly but they just nodded towards Christal and Sirius, silently telling the girls to just watch.

Taking a deep breath, Christal said "To Dumbledore. Why do you care?" It was a good question to ask. No one was sure why Sirius was being so protective of Christal. The others had noticed over the last week how Christal and Sirius had stopped fighting and were starting to get along. They were often caught sitting up late at night in the common room, talking and laughing together. It had shocked their friends at first, but they quickly adjusted, liking the friendship better than the screaming.

"Because you're my new favorite person, remember? You hexed my mother and that makes you my goddess. And as a lowly servant to my goddess it's my job to beat the hell out of anyone who decides to pick a fight with you. Excluding myself, of course." Sirius said, in as suave a voice as ever. The others expected Christal to freak and yell, but she didn't. instead she just laughed. "You're so full of it, Sirius Black." and then she turned and continued walking. Sirius followed, leaving behind five very confused friends.

"What in the hell just happened?" Peter asked, probably more confused than the others.

"I have no idea." Maddie and Lily said.

With Sirius and Christal

"So, tell me. Why again did you want to walk with me?" Christal asked and this time Sirius knew that she was looking for the truth.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you were safe. I know that you think I'm lying and that you're pissed at me for acting as if you can't take care of yourself" he added on quickly, not wanted to get her pissed at him. "But after everything that's been happening I didn't want you to get hurt because you let your emotions take over." At this point, he looked down at his feet. "And besides, I didn't want my new buddy to get hurt by a bunch of Slytherins that might gang up on her."

Christal sighed and shook her head. "Black, Black, Black. You should know by now that I can take care of myself. I… appreciate… your offer to be my hallway buddy, but it's really not necessary. I've got my emotions under control, though you might doubt that. Back there, when I was getting angry, it wasn't my finicky magic taking control. It was me being pissed that I was being treated like a little girl whose hand had to be held to cross the street. I used to hate it when my parents did that. But really, I can handle myself." Christal purposefully hadn't mentioned anything about their being buddies. She wasn't sure what to call what they had. With Remus and Maddie constantly off together and James and Lily busy with Head's duties, Christal and Sirius had started to rely on each other for company and entertainment while their friends were off doing other things.

"I know that you can handle yourself, believe me, I know." Sirius said with a wry smile, remembering all the times that she had beat him and James up for picking on her or others. "But I still worry and besides, I'd much rather hang with you than the others who'll be all lovey dovey and such." he was trying to get her not to turn him away. Sirius had come to realize over the last week that Christal wasn't as bad as he had thought. Where he used to think her loud and obnoxious, he now knew that she wasn't always like that and was actually a good listener when he needed someone to talk to. Sirius was realizing that Christal was a great friend and in the short week that they had been on good terms he had started to value her opinion as much as he valued the other Marauders.

"Well come on then. I don't have all night and I'm sure Dumbledore doesn't either. And I really do need to go over that Transfiguration essay. I really do think that I forgot something." and with that, the two new friends went on to Dumbledore's office.

In the Head's dorm

The five friends that had been left behind were in the common room doing homework that needed to be finished before Monday, thinking that if they finished it now they'd have the whole day free tomorrow.

They had been working silently for about a half an hour when James looked up and asked. "You don't think she'll kill him, do you?" The others looked up, automatically knowing that he was talking about Christal and Sirius.

Talking slowly as she thought out her answer, Lily said "No, I don't think she will. Christal's been very tolerant of a lot of things lately, Sirius being one of them. Haven't you noticed how they don't really fight anymore. Christal actually lets Sirius touch her now. Before he wasn't allowed within a ten foot radius of her and now she's letting him hug her. Whatever it is those two do at night down here, I don't care. It's calming Christal down more than any of us ever could and it's stopping their fighting." Lily said and went back to her Charms essay.

The others thought about what Lily had said and they realized that she was right. Feeling satisfied that Christal wouldn't be going to Azkaban anytime soon, they all returned to their work.

Back with Christal and Sirius

The two teens were sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to return from dinner. They had, surprisingly to the portraits that watched silently, managed not to fight and were actually getting along quite well.

Christal had just finished telling Sirius a story about her summer (she had helped out with the animal games **(A/N- I'll explain it all shortly. Just be patient.)** when Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah… some of the portraits said I had visitors." Christal cut him off. "See Sirius. I told you I wasn't the only one that talked to the portraits." Smiling, Dumbledore continued. "I didn't, however, realize that it was you two. Are you two already unable to stand each other?" he asked, taking his seat behind his desk, looking at the teens over his half moon glasses.

"No, sir." Sirius answered. "Christal and I are getting along just fine. Christal just had some things that she wanted to talk to you about and I offered to come here with her." Christal snorted.

"Yea right. You just wanted to play the over protective body guard. And I can speak for myself thank you very much." Christal tried to sound agitated, but Dumbledore noted how she wasn't really angry.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, folding his hands and placing them on the desk.

Crossing her legs, so that she sat Indian style in her chair, Christal answered. "Well, Elise, my agent," she added for Sirius' benefit, "wrote me and said that I have to meet her and the publisher at The Three Broomsticks next Sunday." Dumbledore nodded for her to continue, but Sirius interrupted.

"What are you talking about? Why do you have an agent? And why are you missing the Quidditch game?" he was totally lost and confused.

Sighing, Christal answered. "I'm a published writer. I have an agent because she helps me keep everything organized and helps schedule meet and greets and such around school. I have to meet with her next Sunday with the publisher about my next book that's scheduled to be released right before Christmas." Sirius looked at her and said "You write?" Laughing, Christal nodded. "I write. If you want I'll let you read it some time." Sirius nodded and Christal continued.

"I also came to talk to you about my family." Sirius made to leave, but Christal grabbed his sleeve. "You can stay, Sirius." Sirius shook his head. "Maybe it's best if…" he trailed off at Christal's look. "You were so determined to stay earlier and now I'm telling you to and you want to bolt? What a weirdo." Sirius turned and sat back down. "I'm not a weirdo." was all he said, but he was smiling.

Turning back to Dumbledore, Christal continued. "If I don't go back on Thanksgiving, my birth parents find out everything. If they do I'm going to be made to go back to America. If that happens, I'll end up in either a psych ward or as a prostitute. If I do go back, I'll end up being taken back to America anyway, only my birth parents won't know about my magic." She was looking at her hands, not wanting to meet the eyes of the two men in the room, or those of the painting on the walls. Sirius reached over and rubbed her back.

"Isn't that muggle holiday in November?" he asked. When Christal nodded he said, "Then everything is solved. You become of age in October, Thanksaoogit is in November. They can't tell you what to do." he looked as if this solved everything.

Chuckling, Christal shook her head. "That doesn't solve anything Sirius."

"Why not? You'll be of age." he looked confused and Christal just gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I'll be of age. In the magical world. In the muggle world I won't become of age until I turn 18. My birth parents don't know that I can do magic. Hell, for all I know, they don't even know that I haven't been living with my parents since I was 12." She still wouldn't look up from her hands, which she had in her lap.

"Hmm… well, Ms Staninas. Thank you for explaining it all to me. I will think on the situation to find a solution. Try not to worry too much. We still have time." Christal just nodded, still not looking up. She stood up, moving to leave, and Sirius did the same. Saying their goodnights, they left.

Sirius and Christal walked the entire way back in silence. It wasn't until they were right outside Arthur's portrait, did Sirius speak.

"Hey, look at me." he waited until Christal turned her face up to look at him. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that you stay at Hogwarts. Even if I have to Obliviate your birth parents myself." Christal just looked at him. It was the first time Sirius had ever seen her so vulnerable. He couldn't help it. He pulled her to him and hugged her. He was even more shocked when she hugged him back.

They just stood there for a few moments, when Arthur spoke. "You're comrades request to know if it is safe to come out here." Christal laughed and gave Arthur the password and pulled Sirius inside the Head's tower.

**Ok… so to clear things up…**

**Animal games are exactly what they sound like. Humans train animals both magical and muggle to compete it games for various prizes, usually money.**

**I'm still working on the summer side stories. Let me know if you guys really want them, and I'll work faster.**

**So… anything else you guys want me to know… REVIEW!! **


	10. Lily and James

**Chapter 9: Lily and James**

Transfiguration- Monday

It was Monday morning, and it was oddly loud in the Transfiguration classroom. The students were waiting for Professor McGonagall to walk into the room. She wasn't normally late, but the students were taking full advantage of the freedom.

Inside the room, paper airplanes were flying, people were talking, a few were finishing up their essays at the last minute, trying to sleep, or in Remus and Maddie's case, trying to snog without getting yelled at.

Lily was trying to get James to work on their project, though not succeeding. Christal was drinking one last cup of coffee, not caring if the teacher saw her with it or not. Sirius kept poking Remus every time he tried to kiss Maddie. Remus finally got fed up and told Sirius that if he didn't knock it off he'd personally see to the removal of all of Sirius' reproductive organs. Christal had snorted at that and started to choke on her coffee. Sirius had started to smack her back to get her breathing right again as McGonagall came in and vanished the contents and the mug from in front of Christal.

"Next time refrain from drinking anything in my room Ms Staninas. Maybe then you wouldn't choke on coffee." she was about to start teaching when Christal replied.

"Of course, ma'am. But really, it's all Sirius' fault. If her hadn't annoyed Remus then Remus wouldn't have threatened him and made me laugh. Then I wouldn't have choked." McGonagall gave her a nice try look. And then turned to James.

"Mr. Potter. Why is it that Ms Evans is trying to get you to work on the assigned project? And why is it that half of the class seems to be doing their work now instead of the time that I've been giving you to do it? Ms Staninas. Let me see your project." Everyone expected Christal to start freaking. Even Sirius had started to sweat. He was shocked as hell, as was McGonagall, when Christal pulled out a portfolio and handed it to McGonagall.

"That's just about all of the written portion. Black and I have to work out the presentation yet." Christal said, not even breaking a sweat. When she saw Sirius' shocked look, she said "I couldn't sleep last night so I pulled the information we had and started writing. You can help me finish the rest" Sirius just nodded as McGonagall read over their report. Looking at Christal, she asked "Did Black do any work?" Christal nodded. McGonagall would normally be suspicious, but she knew that Christal wouldn't lie to cover for Sirius so she nodded and handed Christal back the work.

"Lupin!" and so the class continued. McGonagall found that only half the class had really worked on the project, that being her seventh year Gryffindors. At the end of the class she gave a lecture and said that if the others didn't start shaping up soon, there would be problems. Just as she was really about to get into it the bell rang and the students were off like a shot. Just before the Gryffindors could leave, McGonagall called them back. "What is it, professor?" Maddie asked, concerned as to what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, dear. I just wanted to make sure that you three girls were alright. I know things have been rough and everything that's been added on you three all of a sudden can't be helping any."

"No, we're fine." the girls said at once. McGonagall looked at them suspiciously for a moment, before nodding. Turning to the Marauders, she said "As for you three. I would start cracking down if I were you. These girls have enough on their plates without added work because you three choose not to help." McGonagall would have gone on if Lily hadn't interrupted her.

"No, ma'am. They're not slacking. They are doing there share of the work. They've been great about helping us out with everything."

"Yea," said Christal, "They're acting like freaking body guards. It's getting really annoying." Normally McGonagall would have yelled at Christal for her language, but then she thought about what Christal normally said and decided that it was a big improvement and chose not to say anything.

"Hey, we just want to make sure that you girls are safe." James said, trying to defend the Marauders.

"Yea, yea." Christal said.

Turning to McGonagall, Remus said "Everything's fine professor. We're all doing our fair share of work and Sirius and Christal are even starting to get along." McGonagall nodded. She would have said more but her next class was waiting outside the doors. Sighing she shooed the seventh years while silently praying that everything would be alright.

Outside the classroom, the guys turned to the girls. "We're sorry that we haven't really been working on the project a whole lot." said James.

"Yea, we should be helping you more." Sirius agreed.

"And I'm sorry that I haven't been making these numbskulls work." Remus said with a rueful smile, the others knowing exactly what it was that distracted him.

The girls chuckled. "You guys really need to chill." they said simultaneously and turned to head to their next class.

James stuck with Lily all day, as had become his normal practice. It had annoyed Lily at first, but she got as used to his presence as Christal had to Sirius'.

That night after dinner there was a prefect's meeting. They were actually very boring, the meetings. And this one was no different.

After an hour of the torture (as James liked to jokingly call it, even to Lily), they were finally dismissed.

Looking at his watch as they left, James turned to Lily. "We have about five minutes until our rounds actually start. You want to start now or just go to the room to leave again?" it was a rhetorical question and Lily just rolled her eyes at James and smiled.

About a half hour into their rounds, James was bored. "Wanna play a game?"

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Does it involve breaking any rules?"

James smiled. He knew Lily was going to ask that. "Nope." he said popping the p. "The only thing it involves is talking."

Chuckling, Lily smiled and said "Talking I can do."

So, for the next to hours they did talk. Asking all sorts of questions from "What's your favorite color?" to "What's the weirdest thing your friends have ever had you do?". To say the least they were very colorful, funny, honest, shocking, and truthful answers.

James learned of the fight between Lily and Petunia, how Christal and her became friends and then permanent roommates, that her favorite color was lavender, she used to have a dog named Cleo that died of cancer, how her and Maddie had known each other their entire lives, and how Lily was actually coping very well with everything that had happened as of late.

"It feels right," she said. "I don't know how to explain it. It sorta feels like this was what I was meant for. I just didn't know it. And now that I do, it just kinda fits. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Lily learned a lot about the magic world that she never knew. She also learned how James had learned his love of pranks from his father, that he used to cook in the kitchen with his mom when he was little, that from the moment he met Sirius they were best friends, he was a true and loyal Gryffindor inside and out, he secretly loved Hanna Montana **(A/N- I know Hanna Montana is from our time period, but I don't know any music from the seventies other than the beetles, so… bare with me)**, and that he was afraid of catepillars.

"Hey!" he said when Lily started laughing at him. "I can't help it. I fell asleep outside once when I was little and woke up with this weird fury thing on my nose. How was I supposed to know that it was harmless?!" Lily just kept laughing, so James took advantage of it.

"NO!" Lily screeched as James started tickling her. She was laughing and screaming and James knew that he would have to give up soon before they got into trouble for waking the castle at midnight, but they were right outside their rooms. They could hide fast if they had to.

James kept up the onslaught for another ten minutes before relenting cause Lily couldn't breathe. Saying the password they walked in together to find Sirius and Christal sitting at opposite ends of the couch, facing each other. The two looked up when the heads came in. "Thought that was your lovely screeches we heard, Lily dear." Christal said. "Yea, we thought James finally got lucky." Sirius said.

"No," Christal said. "You said that. I said that he was tickling her."

"Details, details." Sirius said, waving a hand. Then turning to the two still standing, "So which was it?"

"Tickling." James and Lily said together and immediately headed upstairs with the laughter of the other two behind them.

**So…. What'd ya think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Hahaha.**

**Alright now, go ahead and hit that little bluish purple button and review!**

**Love you darlings!**


	11. Maddie and Remus

**Chapter 10: Maddie and Remus**

The group of six was sitting in the common room on Friday night. Christal and Lily were playing chess, James and Sirius were discussing tactics for this Sunday's game, and Maddie and Remus were snuggling in one of the comfy chairs, whispering to one another and stealing a kiss every now and then. Peter was in remedial Transfiguration lessons with McGonagall.

James and Sirius were slowly being drawn to the silent chess match between Christal and Lily. They were fascinated by the muggle set that's pieces had to be moved by hand. Soon enough they forgot about their Quidditch plans, and were cheering the girls on.

Remus turned to Maddie. "You want to get out of here, love?" Maddie smiled and nodded. They silently stood up, thinking that the others wouldn't notice. That was until Christal, whose back was to them, spoke up.

"Have fun on your walk you two." Remus and Maddie looked at each other shocked.

"How'd you know?" Remus asked.

Christal just shrugged. "I don't know. I just guessed."

Maddie and Remus just shrugged and left the tower.

Walking hand in hand, the two headed out to the grounds. It was technically forbidden to be out on the ground this late at night. Hell, it was forbidden to be out of the tower this late at night. True, it was only 10, but it was late enough to be past curfew. But the two lovers didn't care. They walked past the lake and Hagrid's hut, just basking in the still warm night air, enjoying the company of each other. They found that they didn't really need to talk around one another. They had spent the last 6 years getting to know each other, and now they felt like they automatically understood each other and everything they did.

There was no need for words or petty explanations for things that were already known. When they were together, they just were. There was no pointlessness attempts at trying to fill silence that had no need to be broken. There was only the two of them and whatever happened. Maddie and Remus had decided when they first started going out that they weren't going to worry about what happened. They were just going to be together and let the cards fall where they made. Remus didn't want to promise anything to Maddie with his lycanthropy and Maddie didn't want to pressure him into anything that he wasn't ready to share. He had yet to tell her about his condition, but that didn't matter to her. She knew he was scared and that he loved her. That was all that mattered to her for now. He'd tell her when he was ready. She knew that and she was patient enough to wait.

They eventually doubled back around and sat on the rock by the lake where their lives had all changed, barely even a week ago. Remus sat on the rock and Maddie sat in front of him, in between his legs, both of them facing the lake.

Remus bent his head and kissed her neck. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

She smile and whispered "I love you, too."

**Hey everyone… sorry it took so long. But since I was doing "couples" chapters, I wanted to post them all at once. Sorry if I drove any of you crazy. **

**And I'm sorry for this short chapter when the others are longer. But you'll see as the story plays out that everything will make sense, length and all.**

**But anyways lovelies… I'm going to end this author's not here so you can review and let me know what you think.**

**Don't forget to R&R!!**

**Love, TickleBug**


End file.
